


Tsunade's Blackmail

by RosenTheDuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Big Ass, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brutal anal, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Crying, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flashing, Foot Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Full Nelson, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Titjob, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big tits, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenTheDuck/pseuds/RosenTheDuck
Summary: After agreeing to one of Naruto's demands, Tsunade finds herself blackmailed into becoming his personal fuck toy. Despite being decades older than him, she is taken by him in every way possible. What is life like being at the mercy of a hung shota?
Relationships: Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Longer Chyoa version can be found here:
> 
> https://chyoa.com/story/Tsunade%27s-Blackmail.23741
> 
> I'll transport them over since I stopped uploading there.

The doors to the Hokage's office burst open. In came Naruto Uzumaki, the number-one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja.

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan" he greeted, a stupid grin on his face.

Looking up from a stack of paperwork, Tsunade sighed. She wasn't ready to deal with Naruto yet, she still had work. The eleven year old boy was always too eager, and bothered her relentlessly.

"Naruto. What is it?" Tsunade grumbled.

"You promised me a date today! Remember" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade racked her brain, she didn't recall such an event. Oh wait, ...yes she did. She told Naruto she would go on a date with him if he left her alone for a while. It seemed her time was up.

She felt sorry for the kid. His precious Sakura hates him, and he's desperate for attention. He must have so many hormones running through his system, now that he's reached those years.

As much as she'd like to escape her paperwork, she couldn't. No one told her being Hokage was this boring. Also, it would tarnish her reputation to go out on a date with someone like Naruto. Professionals, like her, have standards.

She'd have to make another deal with the boy, and hope he'd fall for it. He was as guilible, as he was stupid.

"Listen, Naruto" Tsunade began, "I have way too much work to do, so I can't go on a date with you. Maybe, next time"She put her head down, and started writing, hoping to look busy enough to send him away.

Yet, like an annoying fly, he remained. To be honest, she knew he'd persist.

"Awww. Come on baachan, you promised" Naruto whined.

Naruto went silent for a bit, deep in thought, before he spoke up again.

"Alright then, if you can't go on a date with me, then can I feel your tits?" Naruto asked, with a pervy grin on his face.

Tsunade was taken back. The boy was like her grandson! What was he thinking? She couldn't let an underage boy grope her, no way!

"What? No! You can't do that, you little perv. Damn it, you've been spending too much time with Jiraiya" Tsunade retorted, a look of disgust on her face.

"You either go on a date with me, or let me feel your tits. Simple" Naruto stated, whilst retaining a gleeful expression.

Tsunade would argue more, but Naruto was the most stubborn person she had ever met. She would let him have a feel, before kicking him out. Hopefully, he would be satisfied with what he got.

"Fine. You can feel my tits" Tsunade mumbled, appearing bored.

Internally, she was screaming at the fact she had just agreed to let an eleven year old feel her tits. She wasn't some sort of shota lover!

"Awesome! I can't wait to grope those gigantic boobs" Naruto exclaimed, rushing forward.

Tsunade blushed, and wondered what had she gotten herself into. She could handle this, it was just a little touch. There would be no feelings behind it.

Naruto walked around to the back of her chair, as Tsunade put her pen down.

He reached his hands round the chair, and placed his hands on her chest. His eyes widened at the touch, and he sharply intook breath.

"Woah! These feel amazing" Naruto claimed.

He roughly groped the large breasts, massaging and pulling them in every direction. This was his first time touching a woman's chest, so his curiousity was to be expected.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Tsunade winced.

She was unused to being felt like that. She had never done such things with Dan, her deceased lover.

"Come on, baachan. These tits were made to be groped! Look how awesome they are!" Naruto replied.

He juggled with her breasts, and played with them like jelly. He rubbed her nipples through her shirt, causing her to shudder."You know, I don't think it's fair that only I get to play with these awesome tits. I should do everyone a favour, and share the love" Naruto said, an cheeky grin on his face.

Tsunade was about to ask what he meant, before she felt his hands gripping the neck of her shirt. Naruto pulled apart her blouse, causing her enormous boobs to spill out.

"Wow, baachan. No bra?" teased Naruto.

"Hey! This wasn't part of the deal, you little brat!" Tsunade shrieked.

She cowed inward, trying to hide her exposed chest, but Naruto kept his hands planted firmly.

"Yes, it is. Unless... You want to head out for a date with me" Naruto responded.

Tsunade stayed silent, she would have to endure whatever Naruto was planning.

He began to play with her full breasts, wobbling them around. He squeezed them, and pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp. He twisted her pert nipples, rubbing and teasing them.

She felt Naruto stop, and gave a sigh of relief, thinking it was over. Then, he spoke.

"Hey, baachan. I'll make you a deal, if you let me play with your full body, i'll never bother you again" Naruto offered.Tsunade admitted that it would be amazing to have Naruto stop pestering her, but the price...

What would Naruto do to her? Surely, by full body, he didn't mean sex. Did he? 

She gave in. She had assumed that in the long term, this would be the best choice.

"Fine Naruto. Do whatever you want now, and then you can never bother me again" Tsunade sighed.

She didn't know how much she would regret those words.

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto spun the chair around, so it was facing him. She was now facing the window, which overlooked the entire village. He got an eyeful of Tsunade's bountiful breasts. The rotation of the chair had caused her boobs to jiggle, which Naruto's eyes followed keenly.

Tsunade eyed the bulge in his pants anxiously. Hopefully, he wasn't planning on doing that. It looked pretty big. Unusually big as well, as the young boy had barely hit puberty.

"First things first, get out the chair baachan and kneel in front of it" Naruto commanded.

She obliged, a little confused. Did he mean to degrade her somehow? Naruto took the recently occupied Hokage's seat, and looked down at Tsunade, who was face level with his crotch.

She grimaced, and looked away. This was just plain wrong. She was fifty, and he was eleven.

The blonde boy's erection was visible through his orange pants. It strained against the fabric, wishing to be let free. He grinned eagerly.

"Now, pull down my pants"

"What?! No way, you little perv!" Tsunade snapped.

"Baachaaan. We could go always head out to town for that date, if you want?" Naruto calmy responded.

Tsunade considered her options, before replying.

"No... I'll do it" Tsunade sighed deeply.

She gripped the hem of his trousers, and pulled down until they were around his ankles. Underneath was a pair of plain underwear.

His white boxers did little to contain his rock-hard length. It was almost visible, through the opaque material.

"And my underwear" Naruto continued.

Tsunade froze for a second, before obeying. She didn't realise the pervese thoughts Naruto was thinking, and had assumed wrongly about Naruto's orders.

'Perhaps, he only wanted to pull it out and show me. Boys are eager to show off, after all'

She slowly reeled down his underwear, till it joined his pants.

Naruto's immense cock sprang up, no longer confined to fabric. It was a thick, veiny shaft; 9 inches in length. Throbbing veins ran along the edges. His hairless balls, a shade of brown sat nestled underneath. A musky scent arose, wafting off of the boy's genitals. He grinned wildy in relief, at having the uncomfortable pressure taken off his member.

Tsunade wasn't as excited. She was more worried. Naruto had just revealed a cock bigger than most adults, and he was no doubt going to make her have sex. How could such a small boy have a huge cock?

At the moment, all she wanted was to sit back and drink sake till she passed out. Now, she'd possibly have to have sex with someone young enough to be her grandson.

"I want you to put your hands on it, baachan" Naruto said.

The medic wasn't suprised. It appeared Naruto was just a horny kid. Tsunade assumed he would blow his load after a handjob, and so she didn't complain. She placed a delicate hand around the shaft of his burning cock, assuming he would ejaculate soon.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, as Tsunade began to pump up and down his length, looking incredibly bored whilst doing so. This wasn't her first handjob, she had jerked off plenty of collectors in an attempt to escape her debt. Though, this was her first time jacking off a kid.

"Wow! Your hand feels so good, baachan" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade grumbled under her breath. She didn't need to be reminded of her age so often. It was wrong enough what they were doing.

With the idea of finishing, she increased her pace. Her hand was rapidly pumping up and down the huge cock. She tightened her grip around the cock, and prepared for ejaculation. However, it never came, as she had expected.

Looking up at his face, she saw that Naruto was nowhere near orgasm. That was odd, by now she thought he would have cum. Most men she had given a handjob to, lasted less time than this.

He was still looking down on her, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Come on, baachan. You can do better" Naruto teased.

The busty blonde gritted her teeth. She would make him cum, soon. This couldn't go on any longer.

She began to caress the tip of his cock, with her thumb. Her unoccupied hand reached out and grabbed his balls. She began to massage his ballsack, hoping it'd be enough to end this. However, her actions were mistaken for eagerness by Naruto.

"Woah, Tsunade-baachan. You're really into this" Naruto said, seeming suprised.

"No i'm not, You brat! I'm just trying to finish you off quickly, so I can get rid of you!"

"Hahaha, finish me off quickly? I think you underestimate me baachan. Thanks to the Kyuubi, I have loads of sexual stamina! I ain't going to finish so soon" Naruto laughed.

Tsunade felt her face drop. Damn it. Of course, that bastard Kyuubi gave him limitless amounts of stamina. She was going to be her for a long time. The medic doubted Naruto would be happy getting a handjob until he came. She gave him an inch, and now he was going to take a mile.

"Hey, i'm getting pretty bored of this. I wanna do something else" Naruto whined.

The medic was about to make a snappy retort, ungrateful brat, before he spoke again.

"I want you to suck it!"

"Wh-Wha- What! I'm not sucking it, you perv!" Tsunade shrieked, horrified.

"You have to! I want you to suck my cock, baachan!" Naruto shouted, sounding like a spoiled brat.

Tsunade didn't know whether she should or shouldn't. She had never given a blowjob before. Usually, a handjob was enough to finish then off. She felt a little worried. She had to put someone else's genitals, in her mouth?

She didn't get much time to ponder, however, as she felt Naruto's hand grab the back of her head and pull her towards his cock.

"Hey! Slow down, brat! I'll do it" Tsunade called out, with gritted teeth.

Naruto smirked like a madman, he couldn't wait to feel baachan's mouth around his dick. Another new thing he would get to experience.

"Also, you might as well just call me Tsunade. This is not something a baachan would do with her grandson"

If they were going to carry on, Tsunade would rather not be referred to by a title concerning her age.

"Alright! Sure, Tsunade! Now, get to it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The woman inclined her head closer to the throbbing length, and took in its putrid scent. She gave a few timid licks to the shaft, before reeling back in disgust. She had expected the worst, and was still shocked. She knew that the boy didn't take care of himself.

'All the grime and sweat that would have accumulated on this... thing! Eurgh'

"Tsunadeee" Naruto warned.

Naruto wouldn't let her out of this one. She would have to endure. She again leaned forward, and engulfed the tip of his cock in her mouth. She gave a look of despair, it tasted horrible. She flicked her tounge around the boy's urethra, hoping it'd be enough to stimulate him. She made a conscious effort to not graze him with her teeth, she didn't need to make him annoyed.

Naruto was having the time of his life. He was sitting in the Hokage's chair, with a beautiful woman sucking his dick. He didn't seem to register Tsunade's lack of skill, as this was his first time. He didn't know what was considered good or bad.

Tsunade's mouth felt amazing around his cock. Her tounge licked him from the inside, making him shut his eyes in pleasure. The moist warmth made him shiver, but he wanted more.

He gently grabbed the back of her head, and tried to make her take more of his cock. He wanted her to take all of it.

She instantly reeled back, breaking his grip. The blonde woman took a deep breath, before glaring at him with accusing eyes.

"Hey! You can't expect me to swallow all of it! I'll choke!" Tsunade snapped.

"That's kinda the point of a blowjob, Tsunade. You have to take all of it in your mouth. Surely, you've done it before?"

"What are you implying, brat?! ...And no, this is my first time" She responded.

"That's okay, you'll learn to take all of my cock in your throat. This can be a learning experience for both of us" Naruto cheerfully replied.

She didn't like the sound of that. In her throat? She really did not want to learn what he was planning.

Tsunade's vices were gambling and drinking, she didn't want or need to add sex to the list.

She felt Naruto's hand grab the back of her head again, so she took his tip in her mouth again. Breathing deeply through her nose, she swallowed more of his giant length.

She kept going until she felt his cock fill her mouth completely. She felt overwhelmed, when she realised that was only half of his cock. She tried to focus on breathing, taking in copious amounts of air through her nostrils.

She tried to distract him by sucking up and down the half that she managed to get into her mouth, praying he wouldn't make her take more. If she could keep him occupied, maybe he would be happy with what he's getting and not ask for more.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt Tsunade sucking his cock. He could feel her tounge slipping around his shaft, and her soft lips against his skin. There was a certain satisfaction with him, knowing that his cock was the first one that had Tsunade had sucked.

He had never had anything like this. This was a new experience for him, and a much appreciated one. Compared to this, masturbating in his bedroom was a joke.

Truth was, this wasn't the first time he had realised the greatness of Tsunade's body. He recalled the time, he had peeked on the woman's bath in the hot springs. He had manged to catch a short glimpse of her enormous breasts, the following nosebleed had knocked him out instantly.

He placed his hand on her head, feeling the way her head bobbed up and down. He applied little force, pushing her onto his cock, his animalistic instincts arising.

As she swallowed half his cock, he held her head there. He slowly eased her onto more of his giant shaft, moaning as he did so. Soon, she was a taking three-quarters of his cock, unwillingly. Yet, there wasn't much she could do to protest. Not when she was vulnerable like this.

Tears gathered in the blonde medic's eyes. Her face reddened from oxygen deprivation, and she gained a look of pleading. Each extra inch she took created torrents of dread within Tsunade. She couldn't do this!

Not wanting to be cruel, Naruto allowed her respite, by removing his hand. He did remember that she needed to breathe. She instantly reeled back, taking heavy breaths.

"What the fuck was that, brat?!" Tsunade screamed, "I couldn't breathe!"

"I want you to take all my cock, Tsunade. You're going to be deepthroating my entire dick" Naruto cockily replied.

He felt slight anger grow. She accepted this, so why was she complaining? Secretly, Naruto was glad she had chose this instead of the date.

Tsunade couldn't form words, surely Naruto wouldn't do this to her. He wa-

Naruto's hand gripped the back of Tsunade's head, and forced it onto his entire cock. The hard shaft tore past her lips, forcing itself into her mouth. His enormous shaft went straight down her throat, causing her to gag. The cock tickled the back of her throat, making her feel like she was choking.

She tried to cough, but the meat in her mouth made it impossible. Her eyes were wide with shock, as again tears began flowing. She didn't mean to appear so weak, but she could hardly control her body. She had never done anything like this.

Naruto slowly pulled his cock out until only the tip remained in her mouth, and then slammed back in with ruthless force.

He repeated this process several times, raping Tsunade's throat ruthlessly. He felt cruel happiness surge within him, what he was doing just felt right.

Tsunade was about to pass out, from the violent face-fucking. Her eyes widened in fear, she was being used like a toy! She felt Naruto's balls slap against her chin, and his skin press against her nose. Just as she felt light-headed and saw stars in her vision, he pulled out.

The busty blonde collapsed to the ground, choking and coughing. Her breaths came as ragged pants, sounding hoarse. Tear stains trickled down her cheeks, which were scarlet from lack of air. Her hands subconsciously came up to her face, ready to protect her from any danger. She looked like a mess.

"Alright! You managed to take all of my cock in your mouth, Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed, both suprised and happy that she managed it.

Then again, he did kinda force her.  
Tsunade could do nothing more until she recovered. Upon regaining her senses, she stood up and faced Naruto. She wasn't about to let this carry on. She was the Hokage, and he would have to listen to her!

"What the hell was that Naruto?! How much more will you make me do?!" She shrieked in fury.

"Calm down, Tsunade. You agreed to this. Now that you've swallowed all my cock, we can move on to something. I'll be lenient, and we can do something softer, like a boobjob" was Naruto's cool reply.

Tsunade trembled in rage, before getting a hold of her emotions. She could put up with this, she wasn't about to give in to Naruto. She did used to be shinobi, and honour was held highly amongst them. No matter how much she hated it, she had accepted it and now had to deal with it.

She knelt down on the floor again, in front of Naruto. Grabbing her bountiful breasts, she placed them on either side of Naruto's wet shaft, wrapping it tightly in her flesh.

"Wow, Tsunade! You're giant tits are so soft around my cock!"

Tsunade seethed at being objectified in such a way. Steeling herself, she carried on.

She squeezed both her tits around his cock, and began to move up and down. The tightness she created with her chest, caused friction resulting in pleasure for Naruto.

She could feel the warm rod, pulsating against her flesh. The iron shaft showed no signs of giving in soon. Her stamina was being pushed to the limit. Unlike certain ninja, she didn't have near-infinite reserves of endurance.

Tsunade increased her pace, attempting to drive Naruto closer to orgasm. During the entire time, she refused to look at his face. Instead, she chose to glare at his stomach. This was not unnoticed by Naruto, as he reached down to idly twist a nipple, trying to gain her attention.

In ideal circumstances, she may have found this arousing. However, at the moment, she hated it. She wasn't horny at all, there was no feeling of attraction to the blonde boy.

After a few silent minutes of breast-fucking, Naruto spoke up.

"This is great and all, Tsunade, but I think we should move on to more serious things" Naruto stated.

Tsunade grimaced, if this wasn't serious enough for him, how would she ever satisfy him? She shuddered to think of what else he had in store.

Naruto got out of the chair, prompting her to also get up. He removed his jacket, shirt, trousers... All articles of his clothing. They were left abandoned in the corner. Now, he was fully naked in front of her, yet she felt no attraction whatsoever. It was actually off-putting. She felt horrible, knowing that she was fornicating with someone young enough to be her grandson.

"Now, that i'm naked, you should do the same. Take off all your clothes... Unless you want me to do it for you" Naruto commanded.

Tsunade froze, she would have to show her feminine parts to the boy. Her mind went blank, should she do it or not?

Naruto sat in the chair with his hands behind his head, clearly eager to see the show. If Tsunade's tits were that good, what was the rest of her body like?

The medic was overtook with a sudden depression, there was no way out for her. She felt her eyes water, but she clenched them shut. She would try her best not to appear the weaker one of the two. It was almost pitiful, her current behaviour.

Accepting her fate, Tsunade started stripping, albeit with a miserable expression on her face. She shivered coldly, dreading what was to come.  
She knelt down, and undid the straps of her high heels, discarding the sandals to the side.

Standing back up, she removed the strings tying her shirt on the back. The grey fabric opened up, falling to the ground, causing her breasts to jiggle.

Naruto watched on, in awe of the female body. His dick twitched, showing his enjoyment.

She gripped the hem of her pants, and slowly pulled down. She kicked off her dark trousers, sending them into a wall.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, upon seeing her choice of panties. He chuckled slightly.

Tsunade blushed, and tried to cover the only remaining article of clothing on her body, her panties.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, before she made a movement to take it off.

She slipped off the pink lace with shaky hands, and threw it in the same direction as her trousers.

Tsunade was now standing bare naked in front of Naruto, who was eyeing her with glee. He scoured her with his blue orbs, taking in the amazement that was her body.

She tried to cover her parts, but a quick demand from Naruto allowed him to see everything.

Her massive G-cups stood pert and firm, despite their size. The pink areolas stuck out, from Naruto's previous twisting. Her breathing would cause the giant mammaries to rise and fall, visibly. Naruto wondered how she was to contain such large assets in her shirt.

Her smooth skin was pale and unblemished, completely hairless. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her neck, and around her boobs. Despite being an old shinobi, there were no scars. Most likely due to her skill in healing.

Her flat stomach led down to her shaven vagina. A prominent V was cut into her abdomen, which pointed down towards her snatch. Naruto drooled at the sight of her pink lips, this was his first time seeing such a thing. He felt burning lust order him to take her right there and then, but he managed to control his animalistic instincts.

Her hips widened perfectly. Her long legs looked like they could run forever, leading into a pair of soft feet. Her thighs were slightly fat, just like the rest of her voluptuous body. Her red-painted toes glistened, in the light. Naruto never really had much of a foot fetish, but he was keen to experience everything.

"Turn around, I want to see the back" Naruto said, in a serious tone of voice.

Tsunade hesitantly shuffled around, displaying her fat, perky ass. She felt meek and hopeless, and obeyed without complaint.

Naruto's hand was on his cock, pumping away at the sight of her creamy cheeks. They weren't as impressive as her tits, but they still had a slight jiggle to them. There was so much flesh to them, he felt like grabbing a handful.

Naruto frowned, her asshole was obscured by the pale ass cheeks, he was planning on using that hole later. No part of her body would go unused today.

"Bend over, and spread your ass cheeks. I want to see your asshole. Show me" Naruto demanded.

Tsunade's body bent 90 degrees at the hip. Her hands took grip of a cheek each, and she pulled them apart. She reacted so willingly, Naruto knew he had broke her spirit. Now, he could easily control her to do what he wanted.

Her pink rectum was revealed to a grinning Naruto. The crevice of her ass was slightly red, yet still, it looked perfect, and he couldn't wait to pound the evidently virgin hole. He didn't care that the hole was used for excretion, to him, every hole was a goal.

But first, he wanted to alter the colour of her pale cheeks, to something a little more brighter. It wasn't a downright sexual act, but it would still bring him enjoyment.

"Get over here, and lay across my lap on your stomach" said Naruto, all manner of goofyness gone.

With all hope now lost, Tsunade depressedly obeyed. She laid across his thighs, with her ass in the middle of Naruto's lap. Due to the size difference. between them, the position was awkward and uncomfortable.

Her head hung off the side, making her unable to see what he was going to do. Her holes were exposed to him, with no way to protect herself. He had full control of her.

With her right arm, she could feel Naruto's steel-hard member against her. It was so hot, and wet. She shifted away from it, not wanting to be near the disgusting organ.

"Now, Tsunade" Naruto began, "I'm going to spank you until I feel like stopping. During this time, I don't want you to make a noise. You're going to lie here and take your punishment"

Tsunade winced, spanking? For what reason was she being punished? She wasn't able to voice her concerns, however, as she was ordered not to speak.

How had it come to this? One thing lead to another, and now she was in this degrading position with no way out. Next time, she would choose the date.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain erupt in her right cheek accompanied by a resounding smack! An eruption of heat exploded in her rear, she was powerless to stop it.

She gasped, and felt hot tears blossom in her eyes. She almost fell forward, if it weren't for the hand resting on her back.

Another burning sensation, this time on her left cheek. She couldn't control her tears, they fell freely. She managed to contain she sound of her sobs, as she didn't want Naruto to notice her current state.

There were several more torturous slaps, registered to both buttcheeks. Each time was harder than the last. Even with her enhanced durability, Tsunade wasn't prepared for such an attack.

Naruto smiled, as he saw her fat ass redden. Soon, it would be covered in crimson. He wanted to claim her, and make her his bitch. He knew that the Kyuubi was affecting his emotions, but it felt good so who was he to complain. If the bastard fox made him feel more pleasure, then he was all in.

He delivered more force into his blows, making her flesh jiggle. He knew that Tsunade was in pain, but he didn't care. She accepted this, so she'd get it.

After a painful few minutes of continous spanks, Naruto finally stopped, much to Tsunade's relief.

Both cheeks were now glorious shades of red. The slightest touch would cause a stinging agony for the busty blonde, who had managed to reel in her sobs from becoming wailing.

Naruto noticed that during this time, he hadn't played with her pussy yet. The pink lips stood out to him, and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

'Time to play' thought Naruto.

"Get up, spankings over" Naruto said, a wild expression on his face.

Slowly, the medic peeled her body off the boy's lap, and stood up. Her movements were gentle, for it hurt to move. She glanced at Naruto's stomach, and saw that his seal was visible meaning he was using chakra. She swore she could see a faint red outline around him, but dismissed it as tricks of her vision.

"Lie on the desk, facing me. Put your legs into the air" Naruto demanded, almost growling.

Tsunade hesitantly obliged, she was in no position to be making demands. She had to admit, she was beginning to grow afraid of Naruto.

She gasped sharply, as her tender flesh made contact with the cold, hard wood. Her back plastered across the desk, her head managing to fit on the edge. She pointed her feet to the sky, giving Naruto a full view of her cunt. She had an rough idea of what was coming next. She just hoped that he would be gentle on her vagina.

Naruto knelt down, so he was face to face with her crotch. He was going to have to experiment, as he had never done this before.

Tsunade shivered, when she felt the Genin's hot breath against her snatch. It had been a while since that hole was used. She was almost certain that Naruto would fuck her in there. Hopefully, he was soft with her unused pussy, but with the glowing red outline around him, she wasn't confident.

Naruto gave a tentative sniff, before prodding the hole with his index finger. It slipped inside to a wet cavern, steaming hot. He felt her entire body shudder, so he assumed that what he was doing was right. He carried on inserting his finger, thrusting in and out with moderate speed.

Tsunade couldn't help the feelings rising within her. Even if she didn't want to, her body would orgasm soon.

Naruto could feel her tightness around his finger, but he wasn't satisfied with only one. So he inserted a second finger, to join the first. He couldn't read the woman's reaction, but he guessed that it was a good thing.

Tsunade shut her eyes at the second finger. She felt defiled, at having her moist warmth used like this. As much as she hated it, Naruto was going to make her orgasm soon.

The boy increased his pace, and added another finger. He noticed that juices were beginning to flow out of her, which encouraged him to go faster. She was so hot and wet inside, Naruto couldn't wait to put his dick inside her. He caught sight of her face, only to notice her grimace.

'I though she was enjoying this. Why does she look so sad?'

Then, he realised. That he may have been getting too rough with her. He couldn't help it, his animalistic urges took over him. He should have been smarter about this. He looked down in slight shame, and saw that his seal was activated.

'What?! I've been using the bastard Kyuubi's chakra all this time. No wonder I feel like this'

Naruto abrubtly stopped his fingering, much to Tsunade's relief. He got up, and squeezed his eyes shut. Eventually, the red glow diminished, which both of them realised.

Naruto looked at the medic in the eyes, and appeared sympathetic.

"Hey, Tsunade. I'm sorry... for what i've done. I realise now, that I was under the influence of the Kyuubi" Naruto spoke.

"I-I see" Tsunade replied, she also had suspicions of the Kyuubi's chakra.

She made to get up, but Naruto held out a palm.

"Hold on, Tsunade. We're not done yet" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course not" Tsunade grumbled, she had her confidence restored knowing that Naruto was back to normal.

"Why don't we carry on with something softer?" Naruto offered.

"Like what, brat? My tits again?" Tsunade answered.

"I was thinking, your feet" said Naruto, eyeing her soles.

"What?! M-my feet?... fine" Tsunade sighed.

She had grown used to Naruto's weird demands, it wasn't suprising that he had a foot fetish.

Tsunade sat up on the desk and placed her feet on Naruto's lap, who was now sitting in the chair again.

Naruto grabbed one of her feet, and caressed it in his hands. Her soles were soft, and luxurious. He ran his fingers in between her toes, marvelling at the feel.

Tsunade blushed, he was paying such close attention to her feet. She could feel the heat of his cock, so close by. Tsunade had recieved multiple catcalls over her tits and ass. Never had anyone cared about her feet.

Naruto grabbed both of her feet, and placed them tightly around his dick, creating friction. He rubbed his shaft in between her soft soles, letting out a moan. All the while, his fingers played with her toes.

Tsunade felt relief, he seemed a lot more controlled. Less rabid, as well. She had no issues with letting him use her feet. Hopefully, he would be this gentle when he put it inside her.

"Mhmm, Tsunade. Your feet feel great" Naruto groaned, "I hope you're ready for what's going to come next"

Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that?" She inquired.

"I'm going to put it in your pussy of course!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

As expected. He wanted to take her in there. She would have to cast an anti-pregnancy Jutsu. She really didn't want to discover that she was pregnant with a bunch of blonde brats.

A quick few handsigns, and her palms were bathed in an ethereal green glow. She held them to her stomach for a while, before shutting it off.

"What was that, Tsunade?" Asked Naruto, in amazement.

Tsunade shook her head, he was still getting excited over new jutsus.

"That was an anti-pregnancy jutsu, just in case you cum inside me" She answered, she seriously didn't want to be pregnant with an eleven year old's child.

"Great! You're prepared. I guess we can start, now" Naruto said.

He dropped her feet to the side, and held up her legs by the calves. The abrupt change in position forced Tsunade onto her back. Naruto had made sure to spread her legs, so that he could access her pussy.

"I hope you're ready! Cuz' here I come!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade felt a little worry sprout in her. The last time she had done this was with Dan, a few decades ago. In that time, she hadn't masturbated or gotten fucked by anyone else. She might not be a virgin, but this was her second time. 

Naruto used his hand to line up with her heat. The mere touch of his tip had Tsunade breathing heavily. Slowly, he pushed inside to give a moan of contempt. The tightness was constricting around his dick, but it felt so good!

Tsunade shut her eyes upon entry. She gritted her teeth as she felt her walls get opened up by the thick shaft. Her pussy was so unused, this felt like her first time.

Naruto had only got a third of his dick in, yet already he had to pause or else he might have cum prematurely. He didn't move for a while, choosing to savour the feeling instead of rushing. Nothing could compare to this. He glanced at Tsunade's face to see her looking slightly in pain. He wanted her to feel good as well so he slowly advanced.

Tsunade whimpered when she felt him push deeper into her snatch. She wasn't ready for this! She could feel the thick piece of meat filling her completely, and that wasn't even half of it!

Naruto managed to get two thirds inside of her before he had to stop again. The heat, the wetness, it was too much. Trying to push his dick in further became a chore, he had to put a little force in to get past her tightness. Words couldn't express how good he felt, so he chose to stay silent.

Tsunade's breathing quickened, she had to shut her mouth to prevent cries escaping. She had to steel herself. This would be his last action, before he ejaculates. She would have to endure.

Naruto switched his grip from her calves to the outer of her fat thighs. He had hoped this position would help him get fully inside her.

Pulling her into him, whilst pushing forward, he strained to fit the rest of his cock in the pink pussy. With a final jolt, he thrusted till his entire shaft was deep inside her. He gave a content sigh, when he felt the squeezing warmth around his entire length.

Tsunade bit her lip to contain her voice. He was inside her, fully. She felt so full, and fragile. The tip of his dick was pressing against her womb, causing her to wince.

Naruto felt the urge to to fuck her as fast as he could, but he was trying to be aware of her feelings as well, so he removed his length slowly till only the tip remained. Upon seeing her sigh of relief, he slided all the way back in at a gentle pace. He began to repeat this action, pulling out then pushing back in, until he had a steady rhythm.

Tsunade could only give feeble moans as Naruto started to thrust inside of her. She hadn't adjusted to the size of his cock yet, and was trembling from his constant entry and removal. Every thrust reached the entrance of her womb, making her wince.

'Oh Kami. Please cum soon. I can't handle this'

Naruto, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Tsunade's tight snatch made it feel like his dick was going to be torn off, it felt great. A certain satisfaction grew within him, knowing that he was one of the ones who had fucked the Legendary Medic's pussy. Despite all of this, Naruto still wasn't close to cumming.

In an attempt to rectify this, Naruto changed positions. He sat back down in the comfy chair, after pulling out of Tsunade's snatch. Relief became evident on her face, however it was short lived as Naruto spoke.

"Tsunade, I want you to ride me" Naruto exclaimed.

The busty blonde was taken aback for a second. She rose into a sitting position on the desk and stared incredulously at Naruto, wincing at the soreness in her vagina.

"Y-you want me to what?" She asked.

"Ride me, you have to sit on my lap and bounce on my dick" Naruto responded.

Tsunade blanched at his phrasing. Previously, she let him do whatever whilst she just took it. Now, he wanted her to do the work. In such an demeaning position as well, on his lap?

She hopped off the table, and awkwardly tried to sit on his lap facing him. Deciding to provide a little aid, Naruto grabbed her thighs and pulled her close so that she was straddling him. To his delight, her supple breasts were right in front of him. The boy's cock was upright against her belly, he didn't make a move to insert it as he wanted her to do the work.

"Go on then. Put it in, and ride me" Naruto said.

Tsunade's toes just skimmed the floor, she used it as a way of elevating herself onto his cock. The tip was brushing against her entrance, but she had no way to put it in slowly. Her toes gave out, and she dropped onto the large cock, taking it all inside her. She let out a sharp gasp, at the sudden penetration. Naruto was happy though, as the movement had caused her boobs to jiggle for him.

Tsunade tried to lift herself up, but found she didn't have the strength to. Her toes weren't strong enough to push her entire weight. Seeing her struggle, Naruto adjusted her legs for her. He lifted up her calves, so that her knees and shins were on the chair. Now, she was kneeling on Naruto's lap.

The new position allowed Tsunade to push up with her legs and bounce back down. The majority of his cock stayed sheathed inside her, only an inch would come out and go back in. It satisfied Naruto though, for the time being.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, Naruto latched onto one of Tsunade's pink nipples. He licked and bit the tender flesh in his mouth, causing Tsunade to gasp. His free hands snakes round her waist and gripped an ass cheek each. He massaged and pulled the still red cheeks, occasionally spreading them to reveal her asshole.

The woman was quickly getting tired. She didn't anticipate the amount of strain on her core. She internally cursed herself, for being so out of shape. It didn't help that she was bouncing on a thick piece of meat.

Naruto noticed her slowing down, and frowned. It seemed that he would have to take charge again. It wasn't an issue with his almost limitless reserves of stamina, but it was nice to relax for a while.

"Alright. That's enough. We can change positions now, since I now you're getting tired" Naruto said.

Tsunade chose to ignore the hidden taunt, and instead used the last of her strength to push herself off the boy's dick. She dismounted from his lap, feeling fatigue across her body.

Her legs trembled, but she managed to get them under control.

'It'll be over soon. He has to be close to cumming!'

"Turn around. I'm going to take you from the back" Naruto grinned.

Letting out another weary sigh, she turned around for the boy. A slight worry was burning inside her, she wouldn't be able to see what he was doing now.

Naruto stepped closer to the Hokage, until his chest was against her back. With a little difficulty, he angled his cock upwards and into her pussy. By now, the feeling was nothing new to Tsunade. She was able to handle it.

Naruto's hands circled in front of her body. One hand reached up to grasp her abused tits. His eager appendage roughly groped the flesh, squeezing and wrenching wih little sympthy. The other hand went down to her clitoris. Tsunade sharply intook breath, as Naruto pinched the sensative part of her body. He hadn't touched her there yet, so she wasn't ready for the sudden arousal. So far, nothing Naruto did had turned her on. When he played with her clit, she couldn't control the feelings. She let out a fragile moan. Naruto was thrusting inaide her, whilst groping her tits, and playing with her clit.

A lewd warmth was generated in Tsunade's abdomen, as Naruto tickled and rubbed her clit. She shut her eyes tightly, and clenched her fists at the pleasure she was feeling. She hunched over slightly, and rested her hands on the desk in front of her. This pushed out her ass, and allowed Naruto easier access to her pussy.

Tsunade had little drive, as she felt herself growing closer to orgasm. Something was building up inside her. The woman tried to resist. She didn't want to cum in front of Naruto. He would take it as a sign that she was enjoying this, and then who knows what he would do.

Soon, she had reached her limit. She couldn't hold it in anymore. A loud wail escaped her lips, as she orgasmed on Naruto's hand. Juices leaked over his fingers, as he stopped touching her clit. Tsunade was in a temporary bliss, this wasn't a feeling that she had often, but now that she had, it was amazing.

Naruto smirked, so she was enjoying this. She wouldn't have cum otherwise. Naruto himself, wasn't anywhere near to his ejaculation. They would have to do more.

"Ah... Naruto... please stop. I need a break" Tsunade whimpered.

Hearing the tone of her voice, he pulled out, and let go of her tits. He took a step backwards, if she needed to stop, then he would stop. He wasn't that cruel.

Tsunade was ashamed. The brief feelings of pleasure were gone, and she realised what she had done. After cumming on Naruto's hand, she was forced to grovel, so her sensative pussy could take a break. Naruto still hadn't cum yet. She had no indication of when he would release, which is all she wanted at the moment.

Naruto impatiently waited for Tsunade to continue. He eyed her ass, and the sweet asshole covered by her fat cheeks. He would take that hole next. He knew she was a virgin there, he would enjoy stretching it around his cock.

Tsunade knew she couldn't delay the inevitable. She had managed to gain a small break, but she knew of Naruto's impatience. She may as well let him carry on, so that he could cum sooner and she could end this nightmare.

"Y-you can carry on" Tsunade stammered.

"Great! Just bend over the desk for me, would ya?" Naruto exclaimed.

The woman bent at the hips, and lay her torso across the desk. Her fat ass jutted out even more now, catching Naruto's eyes.

The boy crouched down so he was eye level with her genitals. He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her unused asshole. After taking a moment to admire it, Naruto began to lick.

Tsunade froze in shock, Naruto didn't put it back in her pussy. Instead, he was licking her ass! She had never done anything with that hole. After all, it is where defecation comes out. As sore as her pussy was, it would even more painful if he put it in her ass.

Naruto used his tongue to circle around her tight hole. He loved the musky taste, and was glad that it was clean. He would hate to have to wipe shit off his dick, when he was done with her.

He focused all his attention on her anus, her vagina was ignored. He had to lube it up for his cock, or else he might not be able to squeeze in. The boy's tongue licked over and around her hole, but never penetrated. He would have, if his tongue could get past the tight ring of muscle.

Feeling a chill on his wet cock, he decided that he would have to multitask. Both holes at once, he grinned evilly.

Naruto got back up, and inserted into Tsunade's vagina once more. He frowned at her lack of reaction, she had gotten used to feeling him inside her. He would have to amend that.

Using his right hand, his fingers rubbed over Tsunade's asshole. She shuddered when he spit on it, and used his fingers to rub in the saliva. He continued frotting against her anus, before he suddenly jammed his index finger into her ass.

The action sparked a terrified gasp from the medic.

"No! Naruto! Not in there, please!" Tsunade begged.

The Genin ignored her words, and began to thrust in and out of her ass with his fingers. He wiggled it inside of her, feeling the warmth and wetness of her anal cavity.

She tried to raise her voice again, but an especially powerful thrust of Naruto's cock silenced her. He continued this pace, ramming into her poor vagina with uncaring force. Tsunade was forced to keep her mouth shut, lest she scream.

His newfound attitude wasn't the result of the Kyuubi, it was the standard reaction that any man would do in his place. That animalistic instinct to dominate, it was too hard to control.

He inserted another finger into her ass, attempting to stretch her out for his cock. He scissored his two fingers, causing great uncomfort for Tsunade. The woman began to wail at the burning sensation in her backside, it felt like Naruto was permenantly opening her ass up. She felt a shower of dread as she imagined his cock in there, how much would it hurt?

Naruto took great satisfaction in hearing her voice crying out. He had caused that. It was a good thing that there were sound dampening seals embedded in the walls, or else all of Konoha would hear her voice.

It was then, both of the occupants of the office heard a knock on the door. Had someone heard them? In his suprise, Naruto had exited both the woman's holes. Tsunade instantly clamped her mouth shut, in fear of being caught.

"Tsunade-Sama? I have the next batch of paperwork for you" Shizune's voice was muffled through the door.

The slight turning of the door handle made Tsunade shout out.

"No Shizune! Don't come in!"

"Err... Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune called, as she stopped turning the handle.  
"I'm very busy! Just come back tomorrow!"

"Err.. Sure" Shizune said. As she left, she wondered what had gotten into the Hokage. She was never busy.

The pair let out a sigh of relief, as they heard Shizune's footsteps get quieter. Not a single soul could find out what is happening in here, or else they're in big trouble.

Forming his signature handsign, Naruto created a single Kage Bunshin. The clone spawned naked, with his cock fully erect. No commands were given, as the fake Naruto headed over and locked the door. Instead of dispelling after that was done, the clone remained and began jerking his cock.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She could barely handle one, and now Naruto expected her to take two massive cocks.

"Right, lets carry on" Naruto said, "Hey clone, you can put it in her mouth. It'll stop her from screaming"

Tsunade blanched, screams? She wasn't going to scream when he put it in her pussy.

The clone grinned, he shared the same memory as Naruto so he knew what was going to happen. He stood on the other side of the desk, opposite Naruto. He grabbed Tsunade's head, and pushed his penis against her lips until she opened her mouth. The clone took full advantage, and thrust his cock halfway into her mouth, before pulling out and repeating the action.

'As long as he doesn't try to make me swallow it all, i'll be fine' She thought.

She felt something push against her ass, Naruto was trying to finger her again. The object seemed a lot bigger than a finger though... Wait.

Tsunade tried to yell, as she was subjected to Naruto trying to force his tip into her asshole. The meat in her mouth made it impossible though, as Tsunade felt tears stem from her eyes.

Naruto had a look of effort, as he pushed his cock against her sphincter. The tight muscle resisted, but with a quite a bit of force Naruto managed to get the head of his cock inside her.

Tsunade was sobbing through the cock in her mouth, she was already in this state when he had only put the tip in. He saw her shoulders bob up and down, as the tears racked her body. She was unable to release the emotion through her voice however, because of Naruto's clone.

"Don't worry, Tsunade. I'll fit my entire cock in your ass soon, so you should save those tears" Naruto groaned.

She could feel her anus on fire, a burning agony as Naruto tried to get more of his cock in. The only lube they used was Naruto's saliva, it wasn't enough to dull the pain. It felt like he was trying to thread a needle with a kunai, his dick was the kunai and she was the needle. The tears dripped down like raindrops, her ass was being torn apart.

Naruto gave no response to her evident displeasure, he was more focused on the woman's asshole that was currently strangling his dick. If he had thought her pussy was tight, then her ass was on a whole other level.

The boy grabbed onto her hips with both hands, and pushed. He rammed past Tsunade's tight sphincter and entered her anal cavity fully. With that one thrust, he had jammed his entire length into her ass.

Tsunade's scream was almost deafening, but it was muted by his clone's cock. Her entire body violently trembled, as Naruto remained still, enjoying the tightness of her ass. Surely, the blood flow in his dick would be cut off. It felt like her ass was about to tear his dick off.

Pulling out was a challenge, the walls of her anus clung tightly to his shaft as he withdrew it. Only to slam it back in, causing Tsunade's body to jolt. His balls slapped against her pussy lips, as he began thrusting in a constant rhythm.

"Hey" Naruto adressed his clone, "Take it out. I wanna fuck her like a dog"  
His clone obeyed, and retrieved his cock from her throat. Tsunade took the momentary reprieve to beg for the sake of her ass.

"N-naruto please. I can't take it, I-" She was cut off, as Naruto removed his cock and threw her on the floor.

She landed on her knees painfully. Before she had a chance to speak, the clone grabbed her head and immediately began fucking her mouth again. The action had caused her to fall on her hands, like a dog.

She gagged as the cock hit the back of her throat, repeatedly. She didn't have time to focus on that however, as the real Naruto had inserted back into her ass.

He brutally raped her asshole, not caring that she was an anal virgin. Well, not anymore. The more he fucked her ass, the looser it became. Allowing him to slip his cock inside faster. He was intent on stretching out her anus, to claim her ass as his. This was how sluts belonged, on their knees getting fucked in the ass.

Naruto continued his pounding, even when he saw hints of blood leak out. It could of been from the chafing on his dick, or from the torn skin in her ass. Either way, he didn't care. Nothing would stop him from gaping this tight ass.

Tsunade shook in pain. She could barely support her weight anymore. Her limbs threatened to give put on her, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. She would give anything to make it stop, anything.

Naruto realised that she was going to collapse any second. He would have to fuck her, whilst picking her up. That could be arranged. With a little chakra strength, he could easily lift the larger woman. Without further warning, he dispelled the clone, freeing up Tsunade's mouth.

The woman would have taken the chance to scream, hoping that by some miracle Naruto would stop, but she couldn't. She was out of energy, stamina never really was her strength. She felt Naruto lifting her up now.

'Oh Kami, What next?'

Keeping his dick firmly lodged inside her, Naruto grabbed the insides of her thighs and picked her up. He was standing now, with Tsunade's back against his chest, and her legs spread apart. Similiar to a nelson hold, but with the legs instead of the arms.

Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Naruto began to thrust upwards with force. In this position, he could easily get his entire cock inside her ass. His vision was filled with Tsunade's back, but he didn't care. He would rather use his dick, than his eyes.

Tsunade could feel every stroke of his dick, going in and out. Being held in a position like this was so degrading, she didn't need him to hold her up! The burning in her rectum hadn't subsided, it was only getting worse. She could feel her sphincter being prised open, the cock leaving it's mark on her body. Her ass would never be the same, not after today. She hoped that her asshole would close up. It would be horribly embarassing if it stayed wide open, meaning she would lose control of her bowels.

"Heh, you're lucky i'm about to cum Tsunade. Or else I would have carried on fucking this sweet ass for hours" Naruto announced.

Tsunade took this information with a glimmer of hope. Finally! As soon as he ejaculates, it was over. The nightmare would end.

"Filling your insides with cum would be nice, but i'd rather paint your face white" Naruto continued.

He pulled out of her ass, and dropped her on the floor. Again, she fell on her knees. A familiar sound, and a burst of smoke made her look up. She wish she hadn't.

The Kage Bunshin, like their creator, were all about to cum. Naruto had made two clones to help him plaster Tsunade's face in sperm. The second she had looked up, they had released. Naruto's face twisted in ecstasy. He knew it was going to be a big load.

Ropes after ropes of thick, white cream shot out of the three cocks. Tsunade's skin was drenched almost instantly. But Naruto wasn't finished. For the next minute, Tsunade was subjected to a shower of semen. It blinded her, got in her eyes, some even hit her tounge.

She gagged on the horrid taste. It was bitter and salty, disgusting. Naruto wasn't healthy by any means, considering what he ate, so there was no doubt that his sperm would also be terrible.  
When they finished, the two clones dispelled themselves. Naruto grinned at seeing his work. Tsunade's entire face was covered in cum. There wasn't a patch of skin, untainted by his semen, visible. The woman herself wasn't moving. On one hand, she was glad they finished, on the other hand, she was furious. Did they have to almost drown her in bodily fluids?

Frowning at the sperm around his tip, Naruto sought to rectify that. Eyeing Tsunade's discarded clothes, he smirked. Perfect.

He strolled over to the pile, and picked up her grey blouse. Using it like rag, he cleaned of the excess cum on his dick. The feel of fabric on his sensative penis made him shiver, but he wiped efficiently. The fabric was now soiled, but it didn't matter to him. It wasn't his.

Naruto retrieved his trademark orange jumpsuit, and put it on. His soft member fit easily into his underwear, no longer a raging boner. Soon, he was fully dressed. He was about to leave the room, before he saw Tsunade. She was still struggling with the amount of cum that had been squirted on her face. Naruto couldn't leave her like this. The feelings of lust had worn off, leaving him as the same goofy kid, that was always willing to help everyone. At the very least, he would get her home, safe and sound. She was still his baachan, he cared about her.

Heading back to the medic's clothing, he picked up her silky trouser. There wasn't much else to use. Naruto used it to clean off Tsunade's face from the gallons of thick, white cream. The material became smeared with viscous stains, contrasting its black colour.

As soon as her face was clean, she opened her eyes hesitantly. Seeing her trousers in Naruto's hands, and her ruined blouse in a corner, she shrieked. Her confidence had been brought back, knowing that Naruto was finished with his vile acts. The deal was done, he had no more power over her.

"Naruto! What have you done to my clothing?! What am I going to wear now?!"

Realising the extent of his actions, Naruto dropped her pants with a sheepish expression. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He really hoped she didn't hit him. It was bad enough when Sakura did that.

Tsunade tried to get up on shaky legs, before collapsing onto the ground. The soreness around her body was too great, she didn't even have the strength to make handsigns. Visible worry and irratation was shown on her face.

"Shit! How am I going to do anything now?" She muttered angrily.

"Uhhh... Tsunade. I can carry you home if you want" Naruto offered meekly, not meeting her eyes.

"You better! Since you're the one that made me like this. You'll have to get me new clothes as well" Tsunade replied furiously.

Their positions had been returnes to normal. Tsunade was the one in charge again, through words at least. And it seemed that Naruto was back to being an awkward loser.

Naruto opened the window, letting in the cool night air. They had been going for so long, it was now dark out.

Tsunade shivered, the cold wind hitting her nude body. She tried to cover herself with her arms, before finding that her arms were too weak to move. She was as vulnerable as a child. If he wanted, Naruto, or anyone else, could do what they pleased with her. She shuddered at the thought. The mental trauma that she had been through today was too great, she wouldn't be able to handle another round.

"Don't worry, Tsunade. I'll take you home!" Naruto announced, trying to make up for previous actions.

He placed an arm behind Tsunade's back and her knees, carrying her in a bridal style. Before she could protest, he headed to the window. With every step, her soft breasts jiggled distracting Naruto, but he had made it his mission to get her home with no mishaps, so he ignored it. In a single leap, he cleared the window sill and made it outside. Landing on the roof of the Hokage Tower, he headed off immediately.

"W-wait. I'm naked!" Tsunade stammered. She blushed heavily, at the thought of being exposed in public. What if someone saw her, the Hokage?

"It's okay, Tsunade. There'll be no one out since it's night. Just to be sure, we'll take the rooftops. Also, it's not like I can just find you a change of clothes out of nowhere" Naruto answered.

He was already headed in the direction of the Senju estate, where he knew Tsunade lived. Bounding across rooftops, he assumed that no one would see them. There was a small chance that they may get caught by ANBU, but Naruto was betting that Tsunade would save him a trip to Torture and Interrogation.

Tsunade was speechless. Being carried whilst naked in public... made her feel like a whore. If anyone saw her being carried naked by a child, what were they going to think? Anger rose within her when she realised that she had acted like a slut. She had allowed Naruto to do what he wished with her body, just because she didn't want to go on a date. She knew that no amount of arguing would make Naruto change his mind, so she would have to deal with it.

Internally, she pleaded that no one would see them. Her nipples were already hardening from the unforgiving cold. The insides of her ass were feeling the chill, as her rectum was still opened up wide. Wincing, she tried to clench her ass cheeks, only to gasp in pain.

"Damn it. You should have just left me in the office, Naruto. I'll have to clean up the mess tomorrow" Tsunade grumbled. 

She hoped that Shizune wouldn't arrive early tomorrow, and see her ruined outfit covered in cum.

"It's fine, Tsunade. You can always tell her you were having a bit of fun" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Tsunade growled at that, it was the complete opposite of fun. She sighed, finally it was over. From now on, Naruto couldn't annoy her. She really hoped that it was worth it, what she had done.

They soon reached Tsunade's home, a grand building with several floors. It was in a corner of the village, reserved for the upperclass.

Naruto set Tsunade down on her feet, but kept one arm around her waist to stabilise her. With his now free hand, he tried the the door handle, only to find it was locked. A look of despair crossed Tsunade's face. She had left her keys in the pockets of her trousers.

"Shit! My keys are in the office!"

Naruto was torn between what to do. They could head back to the Hokage Tower, or... Naruto's apartment wasn't that far away. He could play host for one night, especially for the Hokage.

He made his decision, and picked Tsunade back up in the bridal style. The sudden movement caused her to gasp, as she wondered where they were going.

"Naruto! Where are you taking me?!" Tsunade demanded.

The boy turned his head to grin at her, whilst keeping his speed.

"We're going to my place. It's not far from here" Naruto replied.

Tsunade muttered angrily to herself, she was aware that Naruto lived in a poor area, and hoped that he was able to accomodate her. After everything she'd been through, she couldn't even rest in her own bed at the end of it.

The pair had entered the Red Light District, infamous for its shady characters. Places such as this had active nightlife, she hoped no one caught her. They might mistake her for a slut.

As they were leaping across dingy roofs, Tsunade made sure to keep an eye out. She had spied a few individuals on the ground, walking along the street. She prayed that they didn't look up. Thankfully, years of escaping villagers had made Naruto stealthy enough whilst travelling.

Subconsciously, she huddled closer to Naruto, in a bid to cover herself. She didn't like this place, it was giving her a bad vibe. Naruto's body was the only thing providing her heat, so she didn't feel guilty about holding onto him a little closer.

Eventually, they reached a shoddy apartment complex. Naruto leapt down onto the walkaway, after checking that no one was there. Tsunade eyed the building with distaste, it was very different to her posh abode.

Naruto didn't bother locking his door, so they were able to come in immediately. The lock jammed every now and then, and he didn't have much for thiefs to take. They stepped into the small room, grateful for shelter against the biting cold.

After kicking off his sandals, Naruto headed into his meager dining room and placed Tsunade on a ratty couch. The busty woman winced at being set down on her tender ass, but could nothing about it.

"So... you hungry or anything? I got some ramen in the fridge, or we can go straight to sleep" Naruto offered, trying to be a good host.

"What I need is a shower. You do have one, don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... I do, but..." Naruto started, "There's no hot water, and i'll have to come in with you since you can't move"

Tsunade cursed. She had been aching to clean herself of the boy's disgusting sperm, she felt violated and unclean. However, she didn't entertain the idea of a shower with cold water. Especially with Naruto having to clean her. She wasn't a child!

"Nevermind. Lets just go to sleep. I doubt you have two beds, so i'll just take this couch" said Tsunade, wanting to sleep as soon as possible.

Naruto, however, had other ideas.

"Nonsense! We can both fit on my bed. Jiji bought me a double bed, it's big enough"

Tsunade sharply intook breath. She would have to sleep with Naruto, after doing the deed with him. This day just didn't end.

Naruto didn't give her anytime to respond, as he picked her up and headed to supposedly his bedroom. They entered the tiny room, filled with the bare minimum. In the corner, there was a plain white double bed, with two pillows and a thin blanket.

Naruto placed her gently onto the mattress. She was put next to the wall, so when Naruto got in she would be stuck on both sides. She really hoped that the fabric was clean, and not stained with the boy's cum. Trying to move her arms, she found she still didn't have the strenth to move her limbs.

Naruto began to strip down. His clothes were discarded haphazardly onto the littered floor, joining piles of trash and empty ramen cups. He now stood in only his white underwear. Turning to her with a grin, he got into his bed.

It was a tight fit, but they managed. Tsunade was just clear of being in range of Naruto's limbs. She had been put so she was facing the wall, meaning she didn't have to face Naruto. A small victory.

Naruto yanked his thin blanket over the two of them, and snuggled down until he was comfortable. He had already switched off the lights before getting in, so now they were laying in an awkward, blind silence.

"Goodnight Tsunade" Naruto called, sounding happy.

"... Goodnight, Naruto" Tsunade sighed.

In the morning she would definitely leave, and try her best to forget about the night she was both fucked and raped by an eleven year old boy. 

Or so she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to move my story from CHYOA to here. Had to edit it a little, but it's here. I tried my best to make Naruto more shota-like, but for some reason I can't make it happen. You'll have to imagine a tiny shota Naruto fucking Tsunade with a huge cock. I'll take suggestions for the story in the comments.

Tsunade's eyes slowly fluttered open to an unknown room. She was so tired though, the thought barely registered in her sleep-addled brain. She thought little of it, and let fatigue send her to sleep. However, the soreness in her body made it impossible.

Morning was evident, as the sunlight shimmered through the window. The dazzling light blinded her momentarily, before she was able to gain her bearings.

She recalled what had happened yesterday. The horrible events she had been put through. She also remembered where she had been taken, meaning she was currently in Naruto's room.

She turned her head rapidly, to see Naruto, in the same bed as her, inches away.

Tsunade noticed an oddly familiar slapping sound filled the air. The weird noise was getting faster. Her eyes eventually focused, to see Naruto Uzumaki, jerking off. 

If he realised she was awake, the eleven year old gave no indication, and carried on pumping his length whilst staring at a few photos. 

Tsunade really didn't want to know what they were.

She sat impatiently, waiting for him to finish. She couldn't help but feel a little shudder, as she glanced at his large shaft. The things he had done yesterday with that. She had practically been raped by the young boy.

Naruto could feel himself getting closer to release. Increasing his pace, he began to stare even more intently at the photos in his hand. Ropes of thick, white sperm shot out of his cock, covering his hand. The boy didn't seem phased, he had done it plenty of times before.

He set the photos down on the nightstand, and turned to the woman with a cheerful grin. He noticed her waking up, but decided to finish his business first.

"Good Morning, Tsunade" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Naruto. You were-" Tsunade stopped herself, is it that suprising that he was jerking off first thing in the morning? 

"Nevermind"

Naruto leapt out of bed with an energetic vigour, and turned to Tsunade, who was beginning to get of the blankets.

"What are we doing today, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, with excitement.

"We're not doing anything. You promised to stop bothering me after yesterday" Tsunade scolded.

"Aww, come on. Didn't you enjoy it? I was planning on having so much fun!" Naruto whined.

"Enjoy it? I hated it, I detested it! I'm never going to do anything like that again, you hear me?" Tsunade replied.

"You're never going to do it again? Are you sure about that? Cuz' there are things on the line for you, if you don't listen to what I say" Naruto said.

"You can't do anything to me, brat. Not anymore" Tsunade responded, with a hint of worry.

"Really? Why don't you take a look at those photos, I'll be in the bathroom" With that Naruto left the room, leaving Tsunade alone.

She turned to the nightstand with copious amounts of alarm. If what Naruto said was true, then this was most likely blackmail material. He was masturbating over it, so it must have been sexual. Or not, who knew what Naruto got off to.

With trembling hands, Tsunade picked up the photos. She couldn't believe it. When had these been taken?! If anyone found out about these, she would be ruined. Her entire reputation, her dignity, her honour, would go right down the drain.

The pictures were all taken in the room, she was in so Naruto must have snapped them in the night. She was asleep, but had been put into such demeaning positions. Also, who were all those kids around her?!

The first photo showed her kneeling on the bed. Her head was touching the blanket, which made her ass stick out. There was a little boy, who she didn't know, spreading both her ass cheeks. Her gaped asshole was clearly visible. The angry red insides of her ass were lewdly portrayed, exposing Tsunade's anal cavity.

The second photo had Tsunade laying on her back. Another kid was holding both her legs up, and spreading them apart to reveal her pussy. He had a manical grin.

The final photo depicted her sprawled on the bed. Surrounding her were an unknown group of children, with their erect dicks pointed at her.

These could never been seen. Not be anyone ever. She gripped the photos tightly, and tore them apart. She ripped the pieces into smaller and smaller bits, until it was impossible to make out the pictures.

She stormed into the bathroom with a blinding fury. Naruto was there, calmly brushing his teeth. He remained stoic, despite being confronted by a furious Tsunade.

"Naruto! What were those pictures?!"

"Oh, so you saw them. They're just a little incentive, for you to listen to me" Naruto replied, cool as a cucumber.

"Who the hell were all those kids?! You whored me out to random children?!"

"They were just a bunch of my Kage Bunshin, under a henge. It makes you seem more like a whore and a pedo, if you fuck with loads of random kids" Naruto answered nonchalantly.

Tsunade calmed down a little. It was only Naruto. A surge relief passed through her, she hadn't been passed around by random boys whilst she was sleeping. Also, she had destroyed the photos. Naruto was a fool to leave them unattended. She raised this point to Naruto, to which he responded.

"Hahaha, they weren't the only copies. I've got tons printed out. I had my Kage Bunshin hide them where you'll never find them. They'll be distributed out, if you don't listen to me"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. Naruto had her. She could do nothing about it. Not without risking her reputation. She was going to be subjected to Naruto's demands, she could barely handle them yesterday!

"I'm going to have a quick shower. You're welcome to join me, but if not, go prepare two cups of ramen for us to eat" Naruto said.

He stepped into the shower, at which Tsunade left the room. There's no way she would shower in cold water, with Naruto. Though, she still felt dirty and unclean.

She wandered into his meager kitchen, and set some water to boil in the kettle. Was this it then? She would become a slave to underage boy-cock for the rest of her life. She knew the horny boy would make her have sex again, most likely numerous times.

Who would have thought the dopey kid, who couldn't even make a regular Bunshin, was actually a lecherous pervert?

Upon hearing the kettle whistle, she poured the water into two ramen cups which she easily found in the cupboard. It was the only thing he had, poor kid. She refused to allow herself to pity him though, he didn't deserve it. Not after recent events.

Naruto strolled into into the room with his usual demeanor. He had already dressed, in none other than his orange monstrosity. Grabbing a ramen cup, he sat down at the table and exhaled in comfort.

"Ahhh. A beautiful naked woman just made me ramen. My life's really turned around" He said.

He was about to start eating, before he noticed Tsunade standing there awkwardly.

"Go on then. Sit down and have the ramen" Naruto ordered.

She would have complained that ramen is no way a breakfast food, or healthy, but she didn't want to annoy him. Who knew what he'd make her do?

She joined him at the table, after grabbing the other cup of ramen. She followed Naruto's actions in grasping the chopsticks, and began to slowly eat with a lot less exhubrance than him. 

Truthfully, she had lost her appetite as soon as she woke up. She forced herself to eat though, knowing she'd need the energy for the day.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably on her seat. The gape in her asshole had closed up, but it was still very sore. It didn't help that her naked bum was on a cold, hard wood chair.

Naruto finished his ramen way before her. After throwing it in the general direction of the bin, he jumped to his feet.

"Alright! Since i'm such a nice guy, I'll get you some clothes. Your house is locked, so I'll go to the office. Okay?" Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded. She was painfully aware of her lack of clothing. Naruto would go to the office, retrieve her house keys, and then fetch some clothes for her. A simple enough task, that even he couldn't mess up.

Thankfully, he wasn't cruel enough to leave her naked.

At Tsunade's nod, the boy threw on his sandals and disappeared through the door. She assumed that she was meant to stay here, he didn't really tell her otherwise.

Getting up from her seat, she dumped her half-full cup of ramen in the bin. Seriously, who eats ramen for breakfast? She had a diet to maintain, and it didn't include cheap noodles.

Standing stupidly in the small apartment, she wondered what to do. Perhaps, she would be able to find some blackmail on Naruto. 

No, that was stupid. Why would he leave incriminating evidence in his own home?

She decided she would clean up a little in the bathroom. Not a shower, but maybe the sink had some hot water.

Entering the bathroom, she twisted the knob for hot water. A gush of water spewed out, and after checking it's temperature, she began.

Using her hands, she rubbed water all over her body. She made sure to clean inside her parts as well, they were especially dirty. Squeezing a little toothpaste on her finger, she awkwardly brushed her teeth. Naruto didn't have a spare, and she definitely wasn't going to use his.

After finishing, by some miracle, she had managed to find a clean towel. She dried herself as best as she could, and left the bathroom.

Upon entering the living room, she heard the door slam open, before being shut again. 

Naruto was back.

When he saw her, he held up both his hands with a grin. Tsunade's face fell.

He had messed it up.

'Oh Kami. I've become a slave to the biggest idiot in the world. How could sweet, innocent Minato spawn something like him?'

Somewhere in the afterlife, a blonde man with blue eyes sneezed.

In one hand, Naruto held her high heels, in the other, he had her green overcoat.

That was it.

"Naruto! Where are the rest?" Tsunade almost screamed.

"What do you mean the rest? I told you I was going to the office" Naruto said.

Tsunade assumed he would get her keys from the office, then get clothes from her house. He had gone straight to the office, and had gotten the only articles of clothing that weren't soiled from last night.

Naruto was feeling a little grumpy. He had gone all the way to the Hokage tower to get Tsunade some clothes, only for her to shout at him. He threw the items onto the couch, before saying.

"Wear them if you want. Or else walk around naked"

Tsunade clenched her fists. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for her to start her paperwork in the Hokage Tower. 

She would have no choice.

Gripping her green jacket, she pulled it over her self. She didn't usually tighten the string, but now it was necessary or else she would be exposing her chest. She knotted the strings tightly, covering Naruto's view of her breasts. 

She grimaced when she saw that the outline of her boobs were very visible, and that the coat only went mid-thigh. She was going to attract a lot of stares to her long legs.

She knelt down, and fastened on her high heels. At the very least, they were fine. She was ready to leave.

The pair left through the door, both with different destinations in mind. Naruto had to meet up with the rest of Team 7, and Tsunade had work to do. Much to her relief, they were headed in different directions.

Naruto instantly shot off across the rooftops, only waving a hand in goodbye. She was grateful to finally have some time on her own, his very presence was annoying.

Tsunade pondered her route. If she used the rooftops, she could get there quicker and with less people seeing her. However, there was a risk of someone seeing up her coat at her exposed vagina. If she walked on the road, everyone would see her in her new attire.

She would have to take the road, she couldn't risk flashing someone her pussy.

The woman took the staircase down to the road, Naruto's apartment was up several floors. When she reached the bottom, she scoured the area. There were quite a few people, they were on their way to work. She didn't see any shinobi though, which was good.

Steeling herself, she began to walk rapidly but elegantly towards the Hokage Tower. She would have to maintain an air of regality, so no one noticed her being different.

As she walked, she heard wolf whistles. In other situations, she would have confronted them, but now she tried to ignore them and move on. The few men on the street began to cat-call her. 

Surely, they recognised her as the Hokage?

Then, she realised. She was in the Red Light District, that was where Naruto lived. Walking around here, dressed the way she was would make people think she's some sort of hooker!

She kept her lips shut, as her fists trembled at the men's words.

"Hey, nice ass! What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I wonder what size are her giant tits!"

"Nice ass, whore. You think I can have a quickie?"

Her pace quickened as she refused to look up and show her face. Better for them to think she's some random whore, than realising that it's their Hokage, dressed like a slut. Still, she didn't want to endure this verbal abuse. 

She decided it would be better to take the rooftops, and just go as fast as she could. She doubted she would be stopped by any Ninja, she was still their boss after all.  
Her heels clacked against the tiles, as she ran along the skyline of Konoha. 

There was a big issue though, with this form of travel. Her lack of undergarments was glaringly obvious, as she felt the wind caress her snatch.

Her robe would often flap around, due to her speed, causing everything below her waist to be revealed. She could do nothing about it; if she held it down, it would look strange.

Abruptly, she stopped on the edge of a building. She could see an ANBU, patrolling across the rooftops. It seemed they were on the move, so she decided to wait for them to pass, instead of encountering them.

To avoid being detected, she crouched down, inches away from falling off the edge.

She had made a mistake though. What she failed to notice, was that there was a balcony beneath her.

There was currently a little boy on that balcony, trying to stop a nosebleed, as he got a front seat view of her pussy. His mouth was open, drool leaking off his dazed face. 

Tsunade shot forward; legs pushing, face red. A random kid had just seen her crotch! She prayed to every deity she knew, that he would just forget and not tell the entire village. Hopefully, he failed to even recognise her face, due to his... interest in her nether regions. 

Damn it. Yesterday she fucked an underage boy, and today she had flashed one. What was her life becoming?

Thankfully, the Hokage Tower was soon in sight. She wasn't going to take the door though, and have to greet everyone in the lobby.

Looking left, right, round and about, she saw no one in view. With a burst of chakra to her feet, she leapt up the walls and reached the window in no time. Naruto had thankfully left it open, when they left last night.

Without wasting any time, Tsunade climbed through the window entered the office. The first thing she noticed were her cum-stained clothes in the corner. She would have to deal with that. She quickly grabbed a sealing scroll, and put the clothes inside. She left the scroll on her desk, so that she could dispose of it when she had the chance.

She scoured the rest of the room for any evidence of last night's activities. Perhaps a puddle of cum, or maybe a scrap of clothing. She sighed in relief when she realised there was none. The window being open had allowed the stench of sex to disperse throughout the night, which she was thankful for. That would have been a hard one to explain to Shizune.

She strode over and unlocked the door, before taking a seat and starting on the piles of paperwork. She was just in time, as a knock could be heard at the door.

"Tsunade-Sama? You in there?" Shizune's voice muffled through the door.

"I am. Come in Shizune" Tsunade answered.

The door swung open, and in came her apprentice holding a huge stack of documents. She placed them on a free spot on the desk, before gazing weirdly at Tsunade.

"You don't usually wear your coat inside, Tsunade-Sama. Is everything okay?" Shizune asked.

"It's all fine. I just left the window open in the night, and so it got a bit chilly in here" Tsunade responded, which was actually true.

"Oh, okay" Shizune said, before leaving.

Tsunade exhaled in relief. If Shizune had looked under the desk, she would have seen her bare legs. She had assumed that Tsunade was wearing her green coat on top of the rest of her clothes.

Now then, she would have to get to work. Paperwork didn't write itself. With more than a little annoyance, she picked up her pen and began. 

If only there was something to fill her boredom.

Suddenly, the door to her office burst open and in came Naruto Uzumaki, smiling like the moron he was.

'When I said I wanted something to fill the boredom, I didn't mean this. I really didn't'

Tsunade recalled how it all began. Naruto had stormed into her office. 

Surely, he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday. At 9 O' clock in the morning!

"Hey Tsunade!" Naruto started.

"Naruto. Why are you here?" Tsunade asked, trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Kakashi-Sensei's being a lazy-ass. He's late, again! So I thought I'd see what you were up to" Naruto said.

'Damn it, Kakashi. If you were there on time, I wouldn't have to deal with this!'

"Actually, Naruto. I need a favour" Tsunade stated whilst handing him the scroll with her dirty clothes in, "I need you to get rid of this scroll, and then go to my house and get me some clothes. Please"

Naruto took the scroll and looked at it for a few seconds, before grinning.

"Yeah, I'll do it for it you... but, I want something in return" said Naruto.

"What the hell?! Everything you've done to me, and you still want more?!" Tsunade growled.

"...Yeah... Why not?" Replied Naruto, genuinely confused.

Tsunade clenched her fists tightly, she wanted nothing more than to turn his face into a Bowl, but the consequences were too great.

The boy approached her, juggling the scroll in his hands. He took a seat on her desk, and told her to kneel down in front of him.

She did so, her face level with his crotch. She shivered, already knowing what was going to happen.

Naruto pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, just enough to expose his groin. His penis was currently soft, but it was still pretty large.

"Suck on my balls" Naruto said, in a dim voice.

Tsunade already knew she couldn't refuse him, especially not when he had life-ruining blackmail on her. It would be her best option, to just finish it as soon as possible.

She shuffled forward, and enveloped one of his balls in her mouth. It tasted disgusting, worse than his cock. He had cleaned himself this morning, yet still she could taste the sweat on his putrid sack.

His hardening cock draped over her face, as she suckled on his balls. Her tongue licked his scrotum, as she grimaced at the awful smell in her nostrils.

She switched balls, taking the other one in her mouth. His dick, now fully-hard, slapped her across the face. The sting was minimal, but the humiliation made her cheeks burn.

She didn't know what he wanted, as surely this wouldn't make him cum. To her suprise, he detached his balls from her lips and pulled up his pants.

His still-erect cock was clearly visible, forming a tent against the fabric.

"Thanks for that, just wanted to edge myself a little, and save the real stuff for tonight" Naruto smiled.

Tsunade got up, and wiped the saliva off her mouth with her tissue. She wasn't in the best of moods, since he had just confirmed his desires for the night.

"Will you get rid of the damn scroll now?!" Tsunade hissed.

"Sure! I'll do it!" He shouted.

Tsunade handed him the keys to her house, which she had left on the desk.

"Please Naruto. No games. I really need some proper clothes" Tsunade pleaded.

"No problem!" Naruto replied, before taking off through the ajar window.

Tsunade had nothing other to do while she waited, so she carried on with her dreaded paperwork. Every moment was spent in anxiety though, of someone else bursting through the door and figuring out that she was near-naked.

As she glanced over a few mission scrolls, she sighed. As the Hokage, she had to approve every mission. Most of them were legitimate, but there were always a few anonymous trolls that sent in stupid requests. 

Recently, a lot of them had been targeted at her. One of them read:

Dear Hokage,  
We need you to bring your big tits over to the Konoha Bar. The customers have been wanting to see you instead of the usual stripper. We'll pay a lot of Ryo if you come down and dance for us. Afterwards, you may be gangbanged in all three holes.

Signed, Your Dad

She threw the scroll into a pile, with all the rest of the fakes. This is what she had to waste time doing, almost every day. It was necessary for her to look through every scroll, in case of an emergency. There usually never was.

Soon, Naruto returned. She had heard him jump through the window, and turned around to ensure he had her clothes.

Thankfully, he did. Naruto had brought her the usual pants and shirt she wore. He even found some panties. She didn't like the fact that Naruto went through her closet, but it was either that or stay half-naked.

"I've got your clothes, Tsunade!" Naruto announced.

"And the scroll? Did you get rid of it?" She inquired.

Flashback

Naruto leapt into the Uchiha Compound, where Sasuke was training.

"Hey! Teme, I bet you can't hit me with a fireball!" Naruto teased.

Sasuke, willing to show the might of the Last Uchiha, blew out a scorching fireball from his mouth.

Naruto threw the scroll into the flames, and quickly got out of the way. As the Jutsu dispersed, the blonde was no where to be found.

"Dobe?"

Flashback end

"Yeah, I got rid of it" Naruto answered.

Tsunade nodded, before taking her clothes from Naruto's hands. She would have to be quick, and change where she was.

She untied her green coat, and took it off. Naruto drooled at the sight of Tsunade in nothing, but a pair of high heels. She quickly slipped on the panties, which was joined by her black pants. Her grey blouse went onto her torso, covering Naruto's view of her giant mammaries. She decided to put her green coat back on. Not because she was cold, but because she wanted to cover her body from Naruto with as many layers as possible.

Naruto quietly groaned, once his free show was over. He was getting horny now. There was now time for anything sexual though, as Kakashi-Sensei would be arriving around now. His Sensei may always be late, but if any of his students were late then they would pay the price.

Naruto shuddered, as he remembered the last time he was late. Not wanting a repeat of that, he leapt out of the window towards Training Ground 7, without even saying bye.

Tsunade watched him leave, feeling a lot more comfortable now that she actually had an outfit on. This didn't change the fact that she still had masses of paperwork to be completed. Grumbling to herself, she sat down and began writing.

TIMESKIP

Tsunade's hand felt like it was about to drop off. She had been writing all day, non-stop. The fruits of her labour, a giant stack of documents, lay on the desk in front of her.

'Who knew the Hokage's job is just a bunch of boring ass paperwork'

The busty woman stretched her arms out, letting out a sigh of content. A quick glance at her clock told her it was the evening. Now that her work was finished, there would be plenty of time left to relax. After recent events, she could really use a bottle of sake or two. She hadn't had time to unwind recently, and desperately craved it.

It was not to be, however, as Konoha's resident idiot had other plans.

Naruto, without warning, burst through the door, making the woman groan in disgust.

If he made her repeat yesterday's activities, then she was going to blow a fuse. Surely, his lust was satisfied. Just when she had some free time, and now it was undoubtedly about to be ruined by the number one moron in all of the Elemental Nations. The woman felt a wave of sadness overtake her. She knew that whatever he had planned, wouldn't be pleasant for her. As long as it wasn't as bad as yesterday, then she might be able to pull through.

The boy strode up to her desk, the same shit-eating grin never leaving his face. Walking like he owned the place, Naruto felt a sense of superiority over Tsunade.

He eyed the finished paperwork triumphantly, knowing that she was now available. He put his hands on hips, and announced his intentions, loudly.

"Hey Tsunade! Trainings finished, so I thought we should go out to get something to eat. What do ya say?" Naruto exclaimed.

After Kakashi's training, he had worked up quite an appetite. Instead of going to eat on his own, he thought of bringing Tsunade with him. She was bound to be hungry as well. After all, the only thing she ate today was a measly cup ramen for breakfast. Also, he wanted to spend more time with the busty woman, now that she was his sex slave.

Tsunade knew that she didn't really have a choice, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try and get out of it. Internally, she prayed that Naruto would just leave and let her be in peace. She didn't want to be with him right now.

"What makes you think I have the time? I'm a very busy woman" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Nonsense! You're finished!"

Tsunade silently cursed, he had noticed. Seems he wasn't as stupid as she thought.

"Naruto, I can't be seen with you in public. People are going to think it's a date!" Tsunade snapped.

"We're only going to Ichiraku's! Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan won't mind! Come on, you have to go" Naruto whined.

Tsunade grunted, she was only delaying the inevitable. He could easily force her to go by mentioning the pictures, thankfully Naruto had not brought them up.

Just then, her stomach chose to let out a big grumble. The sound caused Naruto to grin victoriously, whilst Tsunade fought down a sheepish blush.

The woman let out a weary sigh, and got out of her chair. A small dinner date was better than being pounded in the ass. She had learnt that the hard way. Even now, she felt the soreness in her anus. Who knew what Naruto would do if she refused to go with him?

Naruto took her actions as a confirmation, he let out a cheer, and eagerly corralled her to the door. Ramen with a beautiful woman, what a perfect way to end the day.

After locking the door, they walked down the corridor. Naruto bumbled along, elated that she was coming. He wouldn't be on his own for once. He would have sprinted, if Tsunade's trudging pace didn't force him to slow down. The woman was walking at tortoise-like speeds to try and put off her fate. This soon made Naruto a little impatient.

"Speed up a little, Tsunade. We need to get to the ramen!" Naruto yelled stupidly.

Tsunade didn't respond, choosing only to mumble a few curses under her breath. Naruto seemed to take notice, prompting him to speak up once more.

"Think of it this way. The faster we get there, the sooner it'll be over" Naruto said.

She couldn't argue with that. Suprisingly, Naruto's logic was correct. Listening to his requests, she strode along at a faster pace. As she passed various Ninjas, she didn't bother giving them a single look. Nor did they, as they were used to seeing Naruto in the Hokage Tower.

The odd duo exited the building together. One jumping around in elation, whilst the other deadpanned. His behaviour was unbelievably annoying. She wondered how Kakashi was able to put with him. It was like babysitting a child.

As they began their short journey, Naruto saw fit to dance around like a buffoon. He ignored her glares, as he practically skipped along the street. She didn't realise that ramen had this much of an effect on him. The woman couldn't take it anymore. The constant noise was beginning to seriously irritate her.

"Shut up Naruto! People are going to look!" Tsunade hissed, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

She was true, as quite a few heads turned towards the village pariah walking alongside their Hokage. Thankfully, they chalked it up to Ninjas being weird and didn't give it a second glance. By now, the civilians were used to quirky Ninjas. The chakra must have messed up their brain.

"Or what, Tsunade?" Naruto challenged, "I'm sure you wouldn't want a few pictures of your sweet, fat ass sent to Ero-Sennin. I'm sure he'd love to write a story about that"

She visibly shuddered at that, she hated Jiraiya's smut novels and would kill him if he ever wrote about her. She would rather wear green spandex and get a bowl cut, than let Jiraiya see her naked.

In the background, a cry of 'YOUTH' was heard. Everyone ignored it.

"It's not fat" Tsunade quietly muttered, to no one in particular.

Fortunately, Naruto seemed to calm down. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Tsunade kept her head down in shame, and also to prevent anyone seeing her face. Not like it would help, her clothing was distinctly recognised by many in the village. Hopefully, they wouldn't think twice about it.

Entering a lively street, lined with stalls, their destination was spotted. The aroma of savoury food filled the air, even Tsunade had to admit that it was pretty appealing. Everyone was occupied with the vendors, so no one saw them make their way to the Ramen Bar. Naruto's mood visibly brightened, this place was like his second home.

As the pair slid into their seats, the woman let out a sigh of relief, upon noticing the shop was empty. It would only stain her reputation of the world's best medic, if she was caught eating Ramen of all things. Plus, she didn't want anyone to overhear something they shouldn't. Knowing Naruto, he would make a mistake and end up telling everyone that they had sex.

A brown-haired teen made her way over, as a multitude of expressions crossed her face. She was dressed in a white apron, signifying that she worked here. She expressed joy at seeing Naruto, which then changed to shock at the Hokage.

"N-naruto, what's the Hokage doing here?" The waitress questioned. 

The Third had liked to eat here, but they had never been visited by the Fifth. The female Hokage was know to be sterner than the old man, making Ayame worry a little.

Tsunade stayed quiet as she tried to keep her expression neutral. Naruto could do the talking. She had no intention to speak with a ramen waitress.

"Heh, heh. She just wanted some Ramen, so I thought i'd bring her to the best place in the world!" Naruto shouted, making Tsunade wince.

"O-oh. So, what will you have?" The waitress said, still anxious in the busty blondes presence..

"10 bowls of miso please, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto quickly spoke up.

The teen didn't seem fazed by the order, she was used to it. She turned to Tsunade, a silent question on her face.

"I'll have a vegetable, please" Tsunade stated, it was better than the other unhealthy options.

Despite their location, she had to maintain her diet and dignity. As a Senju, manners had been drilled into her head from a young age. As a Medic, she knew vegetable was the best choice.

The girl headed off to the back, where her father cooked all the ramen. After relaying the order, she chose to stay away from the pair. She didn't want to admit that the Hokage intimidated her, especially with those giant breasts! Sadly, she looked down at her own almost flat chest.

As their food was being cooked, Naruto tried to strike up a conversation with his fellow blonde. There had been something on his mind, ever since yesterday. He would tell Tsunade about it now, before the night ended. In other circumstances, he would be embarrassed to ask this, but now he felt confident, knowing that he could always blackmail her with the pictures.

"So, Tsunade. You have a really big house, don't you?" Naruto started.

"Yes. What about it?" Tsunade asked, a little confused.

"Well, you've seen how shitty my place is. So, i'm going to move in with you" Naruto replied.

That took Tsunade by suprise. She was aware of his abysmal living conditions, that didn't mean she wanted him to move in with her! He was already so involved with her life, now he wanted to live with her! She couldn't imagine waking up, and going to her living room, only to see Naruto there eating ramen. A torrent of anger flooded her veins, she wouldn't be given any time to relax. There would be a constant demand of requests from Naruto, ensuring that she would never have peace again.

"No" She stated coldly, her eyes glimmering furiously.

Naruto had expected this. It wasn't going to be that simple. His face remained neutral, not betraying the expression he was feeling. Instead of replying, Naruto slipped a hand inside his pocket and pulled out three photos.

Tsunade didn't have to see them, to know what they were. The photos of her, naked. Her blood chilled, she shuddered violently as the boy waved them around in her face. If anyone saw...

"Okay, fine! Just... put them away" Tsunade pleaded, looking alarmed.

Naruto grinned in response, before storing the photos away. It was amazing, the amount of power he had gained over the Leader of the village. He was in complete control. It didn't hurt that she also happened to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Alright! I'll go with you tonight, then, tomorrow i'll start moving the rest of my stuff in" Naruto cheered.

Tsunade had to resist the urge to punch the blonde boy. He had taken over her entire life, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. To think, that she had returned to Konoha, only to have to deal with this. It was infuriating.

A few seconds later, Ayame stepped into view, a large tray of ramen in her hands. She set down the pair's respective meals in front of them, to which Naruto vocally expressed his delight. 

After a timid, 'enjoy the food', the waitress disappeared back into the kitchen.

Tsunade grasped a pair of chopsticks, and slowly swirled her ramen around. The aroma was suprisingly pleasant, it really didn't look that bad. As she lifted a few noodles to her mouth, she glanced over at Naruto.

Only to find him already on his second bowl. The boy was gorging himself, stuffing the food into his mouth as if he were starved. Droplets of broth trickled down his lips, falling onto his clothes. His table manners, or lack thereof, were horrendous.

The woman turned away from the horrid sight, before she lost her appetite. Trying her best to ignore the ravenous ninja, she began to eat. As she chewed and swallowed the noodles, she found herself liking it. Though she would never admit it, it wasn't that bad. Whilst retaining perfect manners, Tsunade quickly found herself finishing.

A loud BURP split the silence. Setting down her chopsticks over her now finished meal, she sent a glance over to Naruto. In the time it took her to eat one bowl, Naruto had tore his way through ten. He sat there in contempt, rubbing his belly with a hand. Making eye contact with the watching Tsunade, he was about to make a retort, before Ayame stepped into view again. She knew by now that a burp signified that Naruto was finished.

After removing the empty bowls from the table, she turned to the two, who were evidently waiting for the bill.

"Er.. that'll be 110 ryo, please" Ayame said, still frightened by Tsunade.

Tsunade would have paid the girl out of her own wallet... if she had it.

The busty blonde had stupidly left her cash at home, the day before yesterday. She never had time to return to her house, and retrieve it. With a desperate hope, she prayed Naruto would pay. Or else, she'd end up looking bad, being unable to pay for ramen.

Thankfully, Naruto was already placing coins on the counter, out of a green toad wallet. She reeled in her sigh of relief, and looked on as Naruto finished the exchange.

When he was done, they both left the establishment, and idly walked. Tsunade wanted nothing more than to head straight home, and collapse on her giant, comfy bed.

Naruto took the lead, already knowing the way to Tsunade's house. His previously chipper attitude was gone, and he walked swiftly, wanting to arrive as soon as possible. He already had plans for the night, ones that would result in his pleasure. His pace caused Tsunade to speed up, in an effort to keep up. She wasn't lacking physically; but, it had been a long day, and she was tired. 

The amount of people dwindled, when they entered the higher class area of the village, where the Senju home was located. Grand buildings rose around them, contrasting to Naruto's tiny apartment. In other circumstances, he would never be allowed in such a wealthy area. A 'demon brat' like him, didn't belong amongst the high ranking members of the village. He didn't take the time to sightsee however, he had already seen these buildings from roof-jumping.

Soon, the pair reached Tsunade's home.

Naruto stood by, waiting expectantly for her to open the door. Unlike yesterday, she actually had her keys, and was able to unlock the door. They entered the lavish room, grateful to be out of the chill. 

Tsunade would have sighed with relief, if she was alone. Sadly, she had an unwanted house guest, that would be joining her permanently. As usual, they slipped off their sandals, and left them by the door. Naruto's ninja sandals looked odd, next to the rows of high heels.

She turned to the boy, and anxiously watched him. Hopefully, they just went straight to sleep, with no inappropriate business. Unfortunately, Tsunade knew there would be almost no chance of that happening.

Naruto had other plans though. He smirked evilly, a look that didn't often adorn his face. His face gained a lecherous twist, as he thought of his next words.

"Alright Tsunade, Since i'm in charge of you, then i'm in charge of your house as well. I'm making a new rule" Naruto started, he turned and pointed at Tsunade...

"You're not allowed to wear any clothes inside of this house!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? What kind of stupid rule is that? This is my own house you brat!" Tsunade growled.

The woman crossed her arms angrily, staring down the boy. To think, that she wasn't even safe in her own house. This boy was going to end up ruining her life.

"Not anymore, it's my house now" Naruto grinned.

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes, she started walking to her fridge, probably to retrieve the copious amounts of Sake she kept there. It was times like this, when she needed a drink more than ever.

"Hey! Strip!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade slammed the fridge door, and glared. It wasn't that being naked in front of Naruto meant anything, but it was in her own house. Surely, she should be in command. Her ancestors were provably shaking their heads in disappointment.

She stormed back into the living room, where Naruto was leisurely waiting for her on one of her comfortable armchairs.

Not making eye contact with him, she undid her green overcoat and threw it onto a sofa. The rest of her clothes were next, until Tsunade was once again nude. She didn't bother waiting on him, and went right back to the fridge for some much-needed alcohol.

With no complaint, Naruto let her go surprisingly. He though that, if she were drunk, then she would be more accepting of his convoluted desires.

Tsunade headed for the stairs, grasping 3 bottles of Sake in each hand. Her attempt was blocked by Naruto, who told her to come and sit down.

Too tired to argue, Tsunade took a seat on the chair farthest away from him. Naruto watched her walk; first, seeing her tits bounce, and then, seeing her ass jiggle.

The woman slumped heavily in her chair, and chugged down the first bottle with ease. She completely ignored Naruto, as her vice took over her. Tsunade didn't mind proving her alcoholism in front of the boy, he had seen much worse anyway.

It only took five of the six bottles to get Tsunade drunk. The sixth hung loosely in her hand, as she slouched in the seat. She was still very much awake, which Naruto was glad for.

During her drinking session, Naruto had just sat and watched her throw back the liquid, as if he was unnoticed.

Realizing that she was finally smashed, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Tsunade...

... You ready to get gangbanged?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Fuck off you, you- your a little shit" Tsunade slurred.

Naruto made his signature hand sign, and in a poof of smoke, three shadow clones spawned. The group of Naruto's all chuckled and smiled at each other, brimming with excitement.

Four sets of orange jumpsuits were thrown off, joined by four pairs of underwear.

Tsunade was no longer the only naked person in the room.

One by one, their boners rose, until all four had a rock-hard erection. That got a reaction out of the woman.

With sluggishness, she got up and stumbled away, abandoning the last bottle of alcohol. Despite being a Ninja, she was drunk, and moving like a granny.

Without a command, two Shadow Clones pounced on her, grabbing an arm each. They held a firm grip around her biceps, preventing her from escaping. Dragging her to the ground, the last clone assisted in restraining her legs.

Of course, the woman struggled; feebly thrashing her arms and legs, unable to get up. In her drunk state, she was simply too weak to overpower three Naruto's.

The real Naruto stood back, and let his Clones do the work. Instead, he leisurely strode over to his discarded pants, retrieving a length of rope, something he always kept with him.

Aided by his Clones, Naruto deftly tied up Tsunade's wrists and ankles. A few tugs and pulls made Tsunade realise that she wasn't getting out of the bondage. Despite her best attempts, the Ninja-Grade rope easily held her back, the woman now rolling over the floor in desperation.

Preparing to hurl an insult to Naruto, she suddenly found something being strapped over her lips. A foul tasting fabric filled her mouth, as Naruto observed his handiwork. Her eyes widened in alarm, as she realised the boy had used his filthy underwear to gag her.

Her attempts to spit out the sweaty, cum-stained boxers was in vain, as Naruto had used some of his rope to keep it in place. Strings of saliva dribbled from Tsunade's lips, as she was unable to close her mouth.

Suddenly, she was flipped over, onto her front. Her arms wobbled as she held up her body, whilst on her knees. The exertion was making her dizzy, her bound hands unable to support her weight.

A foot came down on the back of her head. Tsunade kissed the ground hard, the impact eliciting a groan from her. The Clone kept his foot there, to ensure she didn't get up. Her ass remained propped in the air, for the Naruto's to access.

The Clones didn't waste time standing around. They may have had different bodies, but all four of the Naruto's had their focus on one thing; Tsunade's delectable ass. With the woman restrained and on the ground, they were all eager to fuck the busty blonde.

Groping hands enveloped Tsunade's ass, every last inch being caressed and rubbed. They painfully massaged the fleshy cheeks, tightly squeezing and kneading all over. A bloom of red erupted across her rear, due to the close attention it was being paid.

Two clones pressed their hands against each cheek, and pulled them open as far as they could. Tsunade's sweet asshole was put on display, the group marvelling over the tight hole.

"Wow Tsunade! Your asshole's gotten tight again!" Naruto grinned, "I thought you'd still be stretched from last night."

Simultaneously, the clones all grinned; as they too could recall the memories of fucking Tsunade's ass. Their grins got wider, as they were aware of what was going to happen tonight.

Face pressed against the floor, Tsunade shivered as they all ogled her ass. She knew exactly what they were going to do, and it wasn't pleasant for her. Her expression convoluted, as she felt a finger pushing experimentally against her rear entrance.

The real Naruto prodded her anus, testing the resistance. His finger could barely breach the hole. This made him glad, since it would mean he gets the chance to stretch her ass again. Though first, they would need to prepare her.

"We're gonna have to lube her up" stated Naruto, looking at his peers.

"With what? There ain't gonna be nothing in here" Clone 1 exclaimed.

"So we use our saliva, I call dibs!" Clone 2 shouted, rushing forward.

"Hey, back off! Her ass is mine!" Naruto angrily replied.

The clone pouted, but didn't argue with their 'boss'. They would all have their chance to fuck her anyway.

Naruto leaned down, face to face with her ass. Her cheeks were still being spread by the other two clones, so Naruto was free to dive in.

His tongue instantly assaulted her anus, the boy slobbering over the hole. He didn't waste time being gentle, and instead focused on getting his tongue into her ass as soon as possible. The clones watched, jealous, as Naruto lapped and licked her asshole.

The identical copies started to stroke themselves, watching intently. Their dicks were throbbing, desperate for some form of pleasure. If the boss had allowed them, they would already be inside her; but, it seemed they would have to wait their turn.  
Naruto curled his tongue up, before spearing it into her ass. He shattered her anal resistance, sending his entire tongue inside her ass. Satisfied, Naruto gave off a few hums of pleasure, whilst sifting around in her rear.

Tsunade groaned, feeling the wet organ explore her insides. Her toes curled involuntarily, her body reacting to the intrusion. She had hoped they would provide her with proper lube, seeing as she was expected to take all five of them; yet it seems this was all she was getting.

Naruto separated from her ass, leaving his saliva all over her entrance. His dick twitched eagerly, as he couldn't bear to wait any longer.

Standing over the woman, Naruto aimed his dick for her asshole. His bulbous head pushed against her yielding sphincter, quickly stretching it open allowing him to slip in. His tip was enveloped with the incredible tightness, making him exhale in satisfaction.

Tsunade had her eyes shut, her anus clenching reflexively; the familiar burning feeling returning to her ass. Her hands clasped tightly around each other, as she prepared herself for a painful night.

Naruto's face contorted into a savage look, as he felt the desire to take her hit him hard. With one brutal thrust, Naruto rammed his entire cock up Tsunade's ass.

His balls slapped against her pussy, as his groin made contact with her cheeks. The feeling of her ass strangling his dick, whilst bottomed out in her hot, wet rear, made him mutter out vulgar phrases; all while his clones seethed with envy.

Tsunade couldn't stop the muffled cry that slipped from her lips. She cringed, feeling every inch of Naruto's cock stretch her insides. Unwillingly, her legs trembled out of her control. She tried her best to shuffle away, anything to stop the pain, but she could hardly do more than fidget on the spot.

Then, Naruto slowly pulled his cock out, until only the tip remained in. Only to hammer it back in, making Tsunade cry out again. Her cheeks rippled, waves caused by the collision of the two bodies.

Naruto carried on this process; slowly pulling out, before slamming back in. As his strokes got harder and harder, Tsunade's yells got louder and louder.

Naruto's brutal pounding had her anus feeling raw, her stomach churning as her eyes watered.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his limit. Barely faltering, he kept on raping her ass until he came. His thick, hot sperm loaded her bowels full; an ensuing groan coming from the woman.

The boy slid his cock out of her dirty, stretched asshole; observing his cum leak out of her hole. Instead of dismissing his clones, he strode over to a armchair and plopped himself in it.

He had promised his clones a gangbang, after all.

Naruto eyed his agitated clones, and chuckled from his seat. He could see their throbbing erections, knowing they were going to go insane if he held them back any longer.

"Go on then" The boy stated, with a wave of his hand. 

He may have already cum, but he wanted to watch Tsunade get ruined.

The words flung the three clones into motion, scrambling around for their chance. A flurry of hands flailed around, eager to have Tsunade for themselves. They ripped off the rope binding Tsunade's limbs, freeing her. Even so, she was too weak to move or protest.

Desperately, she tried to crawl away, but the vicious clones were unwilling to let her escape her gangbang.

All of a sudden, she was lifted from the ground, and before she knew what was happening; she was pulled into a clone's lap, and had a meaty cock impaled in her ass. Her sloppy ass, already stretched out, easily took the full length of the shaft.

Naruto's cum served as added lubrication, making the clone slide in with no resistance. The clone grabbed her legs and spread them wide, restraining them in the process, whilst her back rested on his chest.

Tsunade hissed in pain, her tender anus being filled again. She could feel the thick rod in her belly, renewing the agony in her asshole. There was little time to complain though, as she saw the other clones approaching her. She held out a weak hand to stop them, but they were intent on filling her up completely.

One of the clones shoved it into her pussy, hard. Her quim gave way to the powerful cock, her walls being pushed apart by the Clone. Not going slowly, he sheathed entirely in her vagina, making her cry out.

He had a wide smile on his face, as he thrust rapidly into her tight snatch, stretching out Tsunade's delicate pussy.  
She winced, face scrunching as her two holes were penetrated. They pounded in rhythm, making sure there was a cock deep inside her at all times. The two shafts made her feel so full, she didn't even realise the third coming towards her face. He first tore the dirty underwear out of her mouth, before aiming at her mouth.

Grabbing onto her hair, the clone yanked Tsunade onto his cock. She retched, her throat being instantly filled by the invading beast. Balls slapped against her chin, as the clone throat-fucked her, uncaring of her lack of breath. Saliva accumulated around her lips, gathering from the sloppy deepthroat, she was unwillingly giving.

The three clones were relentless in their fucking, heavily slamming into her holes. Their delighted expressions were visible, contrasting Tsunade's grimace of pain. It felt like they were splitting her apart.

Luckily for her, the copies were close to cumming. Their pace increased, as they drew closer and closer to orgasm, hammering into her. Her eyes squeezed shut, almost predicting what was to come.

Like a geyser, all three burst simultaneously.

A molten pool of sperm slid down her throat, going straight to her stomach. Her gags and coughs did nothing to prevent her from swallowing the load.

Her pussy was creamed with a giant load of cum, filling up all the crevices of her vagina. The heat of which she could feel, seeping through her groin. With a groan, she was glad that the anti-pregnancy spell she cast was still active. Or else, the thick, fertile cum would have surely bred her.

Another balls worth of cum coated her bowels, shooting up her ass. The familiar feeling returned, of being pumped full of cum, to the point where she was dripping.

After flooding Tsunade with cum, the clones had dispersed abruptly. Naruto was left with a hot mess of a woman, almost drowning in sperm. She lay feebly on the ground. 

On the bright side, she was now sober and much more awake than she was previously.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground, arms trembling. Naruto watched in amusement, the woman stumbling towards the bathroom. She was probably going to take a shower, she was drenched in cum.

Naruto waited patiently for her to finish showering. Once she had finished, she had entered the room, clean and in new clothes.

The boy's eyes narrowed. Didn't he make it clear that she had to be naked in his house?!

"Oi, why are you wearing clothes? I told you not to" Naruto called out angrily.

The woman ignored him, brushing him off as she staggered to the kitchen. Tsunade was downright pissed. She had expected him to fuck her, yes. But, she didn't think he would tie her up, rape her ass, and then have her clones gang-rape her. She was fucking angry, and so she turned to alcohol again. Now that Naruto had had his fun, she was free to do whatever. And she wanted to be drunk again and forget everything.

Opening up the fridge, she grabbed two bottles of bottle and then kicked it shut.

Tsunade sauntered off into her bedroom, most likely to to try and get drunk in peace. She didn't bother to look back at the boy, who was furious at being disobeyed.

The busty woman slammed the door behind her making it clear that she wanted to be alone. After the stress from today, she just wanted to relax, and be alone with her alcohol.

Naruto considered going after her, but would that be the right move. He could always get back at her later. He wouldn't actually spread the lewd pictures of Tsunade, that would mean he would lose power over her, since she'd have nothing to lose.

Naruto decided it would be best to let her go for now. He would let her have a short respite, but he would be plotting his revenge. The night wasn't over yet, and Naruto planned to get her back within the next few hours. Even if he had already fucked her, he wasn't going to let her get away with ignoring him.

Naruto was known for many things; one of the most prominent being that he was very sneaky, and good with traps. So, that's exactly what he'd do. He would strike out of nowhere, and catch her by surprise, and this time he wouldn't let her go.

Naruto smiled wildly, as he had already begun formulating plans inside of his trickster mind.

Ideally, he needed something to satisfy himself and get back at her. He could just storm into her room, and make demands of her, whilst flaunting the pictures.

However, he felt as if that wasn't going to work. Tsunade seemed tired of everything he had done, and probably wouldn't listen to him. The fact that she was drinking so heavily confirmed how she was feeling.

Naruto thought for a few seconds; he guessed that in her drunk state, she would be less aware and alert. So, he had the idea of making her pass out. If she kept on drinking, she would knock herself out anyway, but Naruto wanted to speed up the process.

He went to the bathroom, and opened up her well-stocked medicine cabinet. After rummaging around the various bottles and packages, he found what he was looking for. Extra-strong Sleeping Pills.

He also found another interesting bottle. Chakra pills, that would supposedly restore your bodily functions. Naruto guessed she had these to sober up. He read the back of the bottle, and grinned as he read that it restored sexual stamina. Looks like he would be fucking her again.

He went back to the kitchen, and opened up her fridge. The initial surprise of seeing box after box of alcohol soon wore off, and Naruto picked up the box that was already opened. It took her five bottle to get drunk last time, but she had only taken two. She would have to return and take these remaining bottles, if she wanted to get drunk. 

He didn't know which one she would take, so he would have to spike all 4 of the remaining bottles. Thankfully, the lids could be reattached, so hopefully she wouldn't notice the tampering. 

After grinding up several pills, he dropped the powder into each bottle, and gave them a shake. Replacing the box in the fridge, Naruto strode back over to the living room. In his hands, he held some of the Chakra pills, saving them for the right moment.

He switched the television on, since Tsunade would get suspicious if he was just sitting doing nothing. He was known for his energetic and boisterous behaviour, after all.

Soon, the woman trudged out of her room with empty bottles in each hand. 

As she made eye contact with Naruto, he gave her a shit-eating grin, causing her to look away in disgust. Discarding the empty bottles, she retrieved the four drugged bottles from the fridge, and slinked back to her room.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that split across his face. He turned the volume on the television down, so he could hear exactly when she passes out. With his ear close to her door, he waited.

It seems the pills worked their magic a lot quicker than Naruto expected. Within the minute, the sound of a bottle hitting the floor was heard, and after that there was silence.

Naruto slowly slid the door open. Upon seeing her knocked out, he burst into the room. Tsunade was on her bed, laying awkwardly. 3 bottles sat on her nightstand, whilst the one she was drinking rolled across the floor.

Naruto grinned.

Quickly swallowing the Chakra pill, he let them take effect, feeling his arousal increase immediately.

Naruto strode up to the passed out woman, reveling in his genius. Just how bad was Konoha's Leader, if some short, orange clown was able to do this so easily to her.

'Hmmmm, she's wearing way too much' Naruto thought, 'better fix that'.

Naruto didn't even bother to remove her clothes properly. That would take too much effort, especially with the woman being essentially a dead-weight. Instead, he sought to simply rip the clothes apart.

The feeble, green fabric of her coat easily tore. Soon, the rest of her clothes were in scraps, littering the floor.

His growing erection fought against his pants, the sight of the busty woman nude causing his body to react. Even after spending all day with her, he still went wild over her figure.

The boy, with a great deal of effort, adjusted the woman onto her bed. She lay flat on her back, her legs slightly spread. Apart from releasing a few groans, Tsunade remained asleep, unaware of what was going to happen.

His pants were going to rip if he held it back any longer, so Naruto also stripped off. His meaty cock throbbed with excitement, despite having fucked her barely a few hours ago.

He would need his cock lubed up for penetration, so Naruto decided he would fill her throat first. She wouldn't be able to actually suck him off, so he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He considered how to position himself, before agreeing on one. He crawled onto the bed, and lugged Tsunade's body, so that her head was slightly propped up against the headboard.

He knelt down over her large tits, using them as an improvised cushion. His cock was aimed directly at her face. He pumped his length a few times, and slapped his meat against Tsunade's face.

Very quickly, he got impatient and stopped his little foreplay, preparing for the real event.

First, he pried open her lips, making sure to get her teeth out of the way. He pressed his tip into her mouth, groaning as it was engulfed in a hot, wet cavern. He grabbed onto her head, as he eased a few more inches in, before withdrawing his shaft. He continued this motion, until he was filling her mouth at a moderate pace. He still had barely put half his cock in.

Then, he pushed deeper, sheathing his full length inside her throat. Her nose pressed up against his pubes, as his balls rested on her chin. Naruto held that position for a few seconds, the warmth around his entire cock feeling blissful.

With a rapid motion, he pulled out half his cock before slamming it back in. Grunts escaped his lips, as he began to pound Tsunade's mouth. He leaned over her, his navel pressing against her forehead, as he thrust his pelvis forward.

Wet gurgling sounds erupted from Tsunade's mouth, Naruto's cock filling her throat. Saliva stained his shaft, dribbling all over the woman's face.

Primal lust rose within Naruto, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, until he was rapidly shoving his entire cock in and out of Tsunade's face. He was throat-raping her brutally, his body slamming into her face. The boy grabbed onto the headboard, to stabilise his erratic movements, whilst riding her face.

He could feel the pressure building up in his groin, quickly getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Tsunade's tight throat was milking his cock, to the point where he wouldn't last much longer.

The pressure building up in his nether regions was almost unbearable, he had to cum! Naruto groaned loudly, as he got closer and closer to his climax. The feeling of Tsunade's hot, wet mouth was driving him crazy.

With a surge of energy driving through him, he erratically fucked Tsunade's throat, his cock blurring past her lips. He was so close.

Naruto yanked on her hair, pulling her onto his entire cock one last time. He moaned, as he reached his limit. His balls convulsed, his cock twitched; as Naruto shot his creamy load straight down her throat. The sticky, white sperm flooded her belly, as Naruto released everything he had.

A minute had passed, before Naruto's cock finally stopped painting Tsunade's insides. Heavy sighs came from the boy, as he withdrew his now-flaccid cock from Tsunade's bruised lips.

Miraculously, she remained in her slumber. Swallowing an enormous load of cum had not even bothered her, as it had gone straight into her stomach.

Tsunade's lips were a mess. A battered and bruised, burning red mess. Strings of saliva trickled down her chin, as the woman's mouth remained open.

Naruto got off her chest, and stood besides the bed. He panted, out of breath from his rapid movements.

Then, he felt something stirring in his loins. Looking down, Naruto saw his cock miraculously rising again. That doesn't normally happen, Naruto was slightly confused. The Chakra pills must have done a really good job, he wasn't complaining. He could fuck her again!

Naruto eyed her untouched, pink pussy. He could see her glistening lips, her protruding clit; all perfectly shaven. When he had fucked her in the pussy yesterday, she had felt almost virgin. Naruto had felt like a King, claiming Tsunade as his own.  
He wanted to feel that again.

Naruto climbed back onto the bed, in front of her feet. He grabbed her ankles, and spread them apart as fat as they could go. Being a Ninja, Tsunade was very flexible, which she showed when Naruto put her into a split. He watched as her pussy lips slowly separated, revealing her most delicate area. It belonged to him.

He knelt down next to her pussy, it being mere inches away from his face. It intrigued him, that by putting his cock in here, he could make Tsunade his bitch. Not that she wasn't already, Naruto grinned.

Slowly, Naruto's fingers pried open her lips, seeing the tight hole that he was going to stretch. He bristled over her clitoris, feeling the rough patch of skin. Keeping her lips spread, Naruto leaned forward and sent his tongue into her pink hole.

The boy buried his tongue deep inside her, roaming around feeling everything he could. An exquisite taste filled his mouth, Naruto knowing that it was the taste of her juices. Wanting more, he eagerly lapped at her pussy, feeling an overwhelming satisfaction. If only Tsunade was awake, he would want her to feel this.

Entering her hole once more, Naruto flailed his tongue around inside her. He could feel the heat, the wetness; it filled him with a lewd sense of delight.

As he removed his tongue from her pussy, he saw his saliva now coating her vagina. It was lubed up now, which she was going to need, since Naruto's cock felt even harder than before.

Naruto recalled how Tsunade was an anal virgin, until he took that from her last night. The tightness he felt was comparable to her pussy, the rear hole acting like a guillotine around his dick. 

He was interested to see how well her ass would handle his cock for a second time. When he put it in her ass the night before, he had stretched her out to the point of gaping. 

Eyeing up her pink asshole, it seemed that the hole had closed up again, going back to its former tightness. He was going to enjoy opening it up again.

First, he flipped the woman over onto her stomach; he would need easier access to her big ass. Seeing the way her cheeks jiggled, Naruto couldn't help but grope it.

With a hand on each cheek, he massaged the flesh, pulling and pushing in each direction. He kneaded her doughy ass, loving the feel of the jelly like flesh. 

A satisfying 'smack' filled the air, as the boy roughly spanked her, causing her ass to ripple. There was a slight imprint, depicting his hand.

Naruto gripped her cheeks with force, and spread them apart hungrily. Her parted ass left Naruto with an amazing view of her perfect asshole. His cock throbbed excitedly, twitching at the sight of it's future destination.

Leaving one hand spreading her, his other ran a finger down her crack. The boy experimentally prodded her hole, feeling how it resisted his gentle efforts. It seemed she was tight again, he'd be rectifying that soon.

He pushed his finger against her anus, trying to force his way in. Tsunade's ass gave way, and Naruto's finger slotted inside her. Her anal cavity was like a furnace, heat enveloping his finger instantly. Jamming his finger down to the knuckle, he wriggled around inside her, with some difficulty due to her tightness.

Taking part of his finger out, he lined up another one at her asshole, and pushed. Now, he had two fingers in her ass. He attempted to thrust his fingers in her quicky, but they were too dry, creating resistance.

Removing his fingers, he lifted up Tsunade's head, seeing her open mouth. Putting his fingers in her mouth, caused them to be coated in drool and saliva.

Returning back to her ass, three fingers tried to get in her ass. With the addition of the improvised lube, he managed to get his three fingers inside. He roughly pushed them deeper, curving inside of her ass. Through his fingering, Tsunade's asshole was beginning to open up.

Naruto pulled out his fingers, and observed how her anus had been slightly stretched. He didn't want to stretch her with his fingers too much, that was for his cock to do.

Rubbing his cock, Naruto thought it was time for the main event.

He quickly flipped her over again, and set his eyes on her tight pussy.

Naruto exhaled, his cock needed to be inside her. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He wanted to be as close to her as possible, so he could enjoy everything she had. He had seen a position once in a porno, called the Mating Press. He had never tried it, but there's a first time for everything.

"Tsunade, I'm going to fuck your pussy in the mating press. Speak now, if you don't want to" Naruto said.

The sleeping woman didn't even stir, still completely unconcious.

"Guess that means she wants it" Naruto giggled.

Naruto grabbed her ankles and pushed them up as far as they could go, holding them against the bed so they were above her shoulders. He pressed the top of his thighs against the back of her knees, to ensure her legs stayed in that position. Using one hand to hold himself up, the other directed his cock towards her entrance.

Naruto breathed heavily, as his tip was engulfed by her pussy lips. Already, he could feel the heat and warmth. Sliding his cock in deeper, he noticed there was less resistance than yesterday; a sign of how much he had stretched her out. Yet still, it was almost like her walls were squeezing the life out of his penis.

His cock drove into her, being hungrily swallowed by her tight vagina. Pure ecstasy gave Naruto a feeling that wanted to feel forever. It was almost criminal, how good Tsunade's pussy felt.

His last few inches had no problem cramming into her snatch, his entire penis now comfortable inside the moist heat. He stayed like that, minutes passing by, as the boy was encased in lust. It felt like a dream, one he didn't want to end; but, when Naruto looked down at the very real woman, he knew this was reality. His reality, that was about to be filled with some lewd pleasure for him.

His ass lifted, removing half of his cock from her slit. Tsunade's walls latched onto him, as if her pussy didn't want him to go. He had no issue with ramming back into her, making the woman's entire body jolt. That's how he continued, thrusting into her slow and hard. Each thrust gave out a resounding slap, his body smacking against hers.

When he was finished, he wanted her pussy to be ruined. Her tight hole stretched open, fucked into submission, with his cum dripping out. Her cunt would be so abused, she could only ever take his cock and be satisfied.

With this in mind, Naruto's thrusts became harder, along with him increasing his pace. His face twisted into one of exertion, due to the speed he was fucking her at. Despite this, all he felt was pleasure, and that made him wild.

He actually wished that Tsunade was awake, so she could see that her pussy now belonged to Naruto. He knew that if she were conscious, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs. To be fair, any woman would be screaming if their pussy was getting rammed by 9 inches of cock.

Naruto was now blurring in and out of her, like a wild animal. Tsunade's pussy was dripping, her own body acknowledging the cock pounding into her. Combined with Naruto's precum, and that resulted in a very wet vagina. The sound of a pussy being battered, wet squelching filled the air, a loud concoction of arousal.

Naruto knew he was close, and this time he wasn't going to pull out. Harder, faster; Naruto was destroying her pussy at inhuman speeds. The though of reaching his climax, fueled him into being more aggressive. It was building up, he wasn't going to last much longer. Naruto closed his eyes, and with one final thrust, he let it go.

It felt like perfection. Releasing buckets of hot, sticky sperm inside Tsunade's poor cunt. It was like a tidal wave, as his cock erupted with fluid. He easily filled her insides with his load, to the point where she was leaking.

Slowly, Naruto pulled his softening penis out of her pussy, and observed the damage. As if removing a dam, her vagina flooded with cum. Without Naruto's cock to hold it in, his cream was oozing out, forming a puddle around her crotch.

True to his word, Naruto had stretched her open. Her vagina was an open hole, the insides bruised and red. She was really going to be feeling that in the morning.

He dismounted her, getting up to stand besides the bed. Then, he felt it again. Eyes wide, he looked down to see his cock slowly hardening again. The pills were a fucking miracle, he didn't know how many times he was going to get hard, but he would take advantage of each time.

He grabbed the woman, and flipped her over yet again. Her ass jiggled, and Naruto grinned. He already fucked her mouth and pussy, he might as well add her ass to the list.

Though, it would be helpful if she stuck her rear out a bit more.

Quick thinking directed Naruto to grab a pillow, and with one hand lifting up her abdomen, he slotted the pillow underneath her hips. The result of which, being Tsunade's ass jutting out, ready for him.

He kneeled over her, his legs on either side of hers. Leaning forward, he had one hand to stabilise himself, whilst the other lead to his cock to her anus. Unable to contain himself, Naruto already began pushing into her.

Her tight sphincter resisted, even after being fingered, it refused to give in. Naruto's face contorted, as he applied more force, wanting his cock inside her as soon as possible. Soon, her anus yielded, giving entrance to Naruto's thick shaft.

He didn't stop there, why should he have to be gentle? 

He kept pushing, forcing his cock to delve deeper inside her ass. Her asshole clenched around him, desperately trying to prevent the intruder, but to no avail. It simply provided Naruto with more pleasure, when his cock was constricted by Tsunade's ass.

His groin hit her asscheeks, as Naruto squeezed his entire length in her asshole. It felt like he was losing circulation to his cock, the way her ass tightened around him. Inside, his dick was enjoying the burning heat of her anal cavity, the foreign object being engulfed by her ass.

Fully inside her, Naruto allowed himself to flop onto Tsunade's back. He was lying down on her, letting her support his weight. Feeling her cheeks were too closed, Naruto hooked his feet inside of her legs, and pushed outwards. This resulted in her legs being spread, which in turn spread her ass slightly.

Additionally, he wouldn't let his hands idle on the bed. Naruto slipped his palms underneath the woman, latching onto her tits. Groping the soft orbs of flesh, he squeezed them roughly, as if they were a stress ball.

Naruto didn't bother to thrust properly. By lifting his ass up and down, he could effectively fuck her ass, with minimal effort and maximum pleasure. He was pleased to feel his cock sliding in easier with every thrust; proof that he was stretching her out.

Soon, he could feel the familiar build-up in his groin. Wanting to take full advantage of the moment, Naruto pounded her harder. Their bodies rocked under the force Naruto was creating, a gentle squeak emanating from the creaking bed. Tsunade's ass rippled like a wave, as Naruto crashed into her. Surely, her ass was destroyed after his.

He wasn't going to last any longer. Her previously tight ass was phenomenal, and Naruto knew that if Tsunade was awake she would be screaming out loud.

Shit, he was about to blow!

With a unintelligible groan, Naruto released all that he had. His twitching cock shot litres of sperm inside her ass, flooding her bowels with his thick, white mixture.

Her ass milked his cock, draining every last drop from his balls. He could feel his dick surrounded with cum, completely and utterly drenched. It was going to be one hell of morning for Tsunade, Naruto could predict her furious gaze as she realised he had raped all her holes as she slept.

He smirked, knowing that the woman wouldn't do anything, not while he still had power over her.

Pushing himself off the woman, he flopped besides her in the bed. His soft cock drooped, worn out from the vigorous fucking. He actually was blown out, ready to go to sleep. It seems there times was the limit, not that he was complaining.

Before he shut his eyes, he took one last look at Tsunade. As expected, her gaping asshole was leaking cum, like a waterfall. Her pussy was still flooding with his sperm, and her abused mouth had traces of white around the lips.

His cock had gone slightly red, the skin chafed from fucking her tight holes repeatedly. He was proud of how he got that though, not many could say they scored a triple on Tsunade. He could.

Naruto went to sleep with a grin on his face. At eleven years old, he was already living the good life.


End file.
